


Who's going to tell?

by autumnzephyr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnzephyr/pseuds/autumnzephyr
Summary: Jongin swears there is a nine by five cell made of nothing more than steel with his name attached to it and it's all Sehun's fault.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun’s phone won’t stop ringing off the hook, he groans at the annoying sound for the third time. Frustrated he answers in hurry and he screams into to the phone. “Why are you calling this early in the morning?” He doesn’t know who it is, but he can already imagine the ringing of an ear on the other side of the conversation.

“Fuck you Sehun that hurt my ear.” Sehun’s eyes widen at the familiar voice and instantly he feels guilty for screaming at his friend. “I’m sorry Baek, I didn’t know it was you.” Sehun hears the ruckus of popping sounds coming from the window and he see’s rocks flying in his direction.

“I’m coming, can you stop throwing rocks already?” Sehun stumbles out of bed, he’s in a rush and he grabs the clothes he’d wore the day before. “You need to hurry or we’re going to be late?” Late for what? Sehun has no clue what Baekhyun’s talking about.

Sehun goes flying down the flight of stairs and Baekhyun gives him an amused look. “Baek, what are we running late for?”

“School dummy.” Those are the only words Baekhyun mumbles to him, his friend picks up the pace and flat out walks him. “But it’s Saturday, there isn’t school today.” Sehun fights to keep up with him but he’s also confused at the same time. “It’s Friday not Saturday, so yes we have school today.”

Baekhyun scolds him all the way to school, he even scolds him in the middle of history class and Sehun buries his head into his folded arms. “I got the days mixed up, I can’t wait until you finally screw up. Yeah I’d be able to judge your perfect ass then.”

Sehun expects his friend to tease him further, but Baekhyun leaves it alone and lets it rest. Sehun spends half of the class jotting pencil to paper as he writes everything from the board in his notebook.

The lesson isn’t that intriguing, he’s quite bored but he suddenly crosses his legs and the urge hits him. “Mr. Kim can I please go to the bathroom?” Sehun raises his hand and he’s pretty much doing a dance in his seat.

“If it will settle you down then sure because you’re making a mockery of my class.” Sehun fidgets out of his seat, he walks with his legs awkwardly inward and he snatches the hall pass from the teacher’s hand.

Sehun’s in a hurry, his body moves as fast as his legs can carry him and he’s craving the thought of pure relief from his bladder. He rounds the corner to the bathroom and then he feels the hard chest he bumps into.

“The bloody hell, don’t you ever watch where the fuck you’re going.” Sehun grumbles at the other male and when he looks up speech becomes a problem for him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose.” Sehun watches the brunette pick his books up from the floor, he bows his head a couple of times and Sehun becomes lost in his handsome features.

His brown eyes glance back and forth from Sehun to the mess on the floor and Sehun feels guilty for the second time that day.

Sehun glances at eyes buried in bangs, the flawless sun kissed skin and the half smile he receives when the guy looks up at him again. “I’m sorry for being so rude, I was kind of in a hurry and bumping into you caught me off guard.” Sehun gets up, but he leans over to help the poor guy off the floor.

Their hands touch long enough for Sehun to help him get up and long enough for the brunette to shake his hand. “It’s not the best way to start things off, but it’s nice to meet you. My names Jongin.” The name sounds nice, it sounds almost beautiful in Sehun’s mind. “I’m Sehun it’s nice to meet you Jongin.”

It’s a couple days later and through a lot of investigating Sehun finds out Jongin is his neighbor across the street. He quickly develops a crush for the guy but he hasn’t had the nerve to say anything because who would want to date a kid like him?

“So you like him?” Baekhyun muses, but he’s got more questions that he doesn’t think Sehun will give him honest answers to. “Yes, I like him but do you think he would give me the time of day?”

“Hun, don’t you think he’s too old for you?” Baekhyun doesn’t want to pry, but he’s only stating the obvious. “Jongin isn’t old, sure he’s older than me but at least he’s not an old man.”

Sehun looks through the lens, he just need a single glimpse at the guy because his curiosity is getting the better of him. “You know that’s illegal right? You can’t spy on people Sehun, that's considered stalking and I’m already aiding and abetting your creepy ways.”

He pulls the binoculars closer to his range of site, Sehun almost gives up and just as he was about give up he sees the brunette come into focus.

Jongin takes a seat on the couch, he props his legs up on the foot rest and he reads from the book placed in his hands. “Damn everything to hell Hun, let me see the binoculars.” Baekhyun snatches the binoculars out of his hands and Sehun fights to get them back.

“Oh my god, no wonder you didn’t want me to get a view.” Baekhyun’s eyes widen from shock, looking at Kai wearing nothing but a pair of sweats and he could understand why Sehun wanted to keep the glorious sight all to himself.

“I won’t be the one to crush your dreams, but if you really like him maybe you should tell him instead of stalking him.” Baekhyun pats his friend on the shoulder, he’s trying to comfort him. “I need to go to the library so you need to go Sehun.” Sehun has a feeling the library’s an excuse but it didn’t stop him from getting one final glance of his crush.

Thirteen such a sweet number Sehun thought, not quite legal but slowly working on the aging process with each passing day. There’s the tiniest bit of contentment because he’s no longer considered a preteen, but there was also the issue of chasing his crush in terms of age, because every time Jongin turned a year older so did he. It was a never ending battle of the ages.

At this point Sehun was barely an eighth grader and Kai was a full on senior, not such a bad thing Sehun tried to convince himself. But the facts where stacked against him in plain sight or perhaps it was the odds were stacked against him. Jongin was much older than he was which only meant he would graduate and move like the speed of lighting to go to college, while he would be left behind by a guy that didn’t know even a particle of his existence.

“Remind me again why we’re here?” Sehun complains, reaching down with his hands to touch his toes. There are many things he dislikes and if he had to forge a list, exercise would definitely be posted at the very top.

“It’s mandatory, apparently the school board thinks all students are going to instantly become couch potatoes overnight. As if that would happen, because you know only the lazy and the broken hearted ever get to that state.” Baekhyun glances up from tying his shoes in agreement with his friend.

“Well my heart is broken so does that make me out of shape and fat to?” Sehun asks thinking of the obvious, because it was true that his emotions were drowning him in a way and it was all because of a guy named Kim Jongin.

“Nope not at all, it just makes you very special. Yes Sehun you are very special indeed.” Baekhyun jumps up to his feet with the wave of a hand before sprinting off to the other end of court. If there was something he truly hated it was definitely the amount of compassion his best friend had always shown him because was it too much to ask for a little sympathy in his hour of need?

“Idiot, remind me again why we’re friends?” Sehun lowly mumbled, not intentionally loud but with Baekhyun's crystal clear good hearing he knew the brunette heard every single word when he grinned in response.

The students gathered behind the white line on the north end of the court, some were chattering and others looked like they were ready to pass out before anything had even taken place and Sehun just wanted the day to pass by rather quickly because he just wanted to go home to soak in his own misery.

“My name is Mr. Sa and I’m going to be your exercise coach, the rules are very simple. I will give everyone a set of exercises to do and I expect them to be done in a timely fashion because there will be no lazing around. It’s important to remember that if one participates then we all participate because this will not be a one person activity.” The middle aged man explained his preferences while everyone could only nod their head in response perhaps a little bit afraid of what the coach would do if they were to refuse his much less than simple set of demands.

“I think everyone should be fit, but why do I feel like I’m dying literally?” Sehun’s legs were wobbly and trembling from all the running, his arms were shaky at best and he was slightly hunched over from being sore.

“Now don’t you wish you would’ve taken those yoga classes with me last year, after all didn’t I beg you to take them with me? And what was it that you said? When guys wear pink you would? Well look at the color of my shirt, its pink you know so how about doing yoga classes now?”

“I hate you.” Were the only words Sehun could manage to grunt out, because in that moment he hated Baekhyun. He hated him for being fitter than himself and he hated him even more for bringing up the obvious.

“I got to go, my brother is waiting for me in the car. But take it slow and easy, I don’t want to get a call hearing about how you broke something.” Baekhyun detaches Sehun’s arm from his own before he takes off running in the opposite direction, leaving Sehun to stabilize his body all on his own.

Sehun wonders why out of all days, why this specific day did he have to walk home. Maybe he should have notified his parents to pick him up at school, but then again he thought walking home seemed like a grand idea. Maybe it was the thought of some time to think and some fresh air but he was regretting all his decisions in life right now.

He walked around the side of the school building where the benches lead to the sidewalk, he’d been looking down at the small cracks in the sidewalk partially detached from reality, thinking about with each step of his foot how much closer to home he was that he didn’t notice the familiar figure sitting on the bench with headphones on.

This time he didn’t stumble into the guy, no he just stopped in mid step to look down at the guy drowning in music. The guy was too busy fumbling through his phone for what he guessed was a much better song to listen to, if he had to guess the song had to be a classical just because of the piano melody he could hear radiating from the headphones.

The thought to quit staring and to continue walking crossed his mind, but then again sitting next to Jongin seemed like an even better idea. So Sehun found himself tapping the older boy on the shoulder.

“Can I sit here?” Sehun was fidgeting when he asked a little bit scared of rejection, because even though this was his crush he didn’t know him personally. For all he knew the guy might just have the nerve to tell him to get lost. But instead of hearing the hurtful words he was dreading, he heard the faint voice speak in a whisper.

“Go ahead, it’s a free country isn’t it?” Jongin was quick to nonchalantly reply before gathering his attention back down to his phone again and then back up to Sehun. It was as if he was concerned that his phone had a mind of its own, but then again intrigued by why Sehun had chosen to sit next to him.

“Why did you want to sit next to me?”

“Should I sit somewhere else? Had I known it would have offended you I wouldn’t have bothered to ask in the first place.” Sehun glanced over enough to look the older boy, but he was biting the inner part of his cheek from being so nervous, after all he hated his comfort zone being disrupted but he was evading Jongin’s comfort zone in return.

“You could or maybe you should. I feel like you want something, but what that something is I don’t quite know. Because let’s face it there’s a bench next to you, but you choose to sit on the one I’m currently occupying so the way I see it is you either want something or there’s something you want to ask. Which one it is though I’m not to entirely sure.”

Sehun went from his pervious nervous self to a dreadful state where his face paled out turning completely white as a ghost, his teeth were chattering together as if he was standing out in the freezing cold and his hands were becoming sweaty in fear of his intentions being discovered right from under his nose.

“It’s a free country, so I don’t think I have to answer this interrogation session. Let’s just say I like the lighting better here, it could help me get a tan.” Sehun retorted, moving his legs from being crossed to stretching them out straight.

“But it’s cloudy, there isn’t any sun shining. For such a young age you really are blunt to the point aren’t you?” Jongin’s brow raised, he was eying Sehun but it was more in a behavioral manner or because he was shocked at the younger boys somewhat sarcastic choice of words.

“I have an opinion and I’m sorry if it offends you, but I feel it’s my duty to let it be known because if I don’t express myself, who will?” Sehun shrugged at the statement as if it meant nothing too entirely important, after all he was making a common statement nothing more and nothing less.

“It doesn’t offend me it just surprises me, sure it’s a given that most people are opinionated as hell. I’m not one to talk, because I do judge and criticize others at times. But if you don’t mind me asking why are you sitting here instead of going home?” Jongin questioned, moving to the side a bit slipping the phone in his pocket but also to get a better view of Sehun.

“No special reason at all, it’s pretty simple actually. Mr. Sa the new athletics coach was planning to murder me unfortunately for him I barely survived. My friend ditched me for special bonding time with his precious but yet perfect older brother, my parents are so busy like my fathers out of town and my mother is pulling a double shift at the company. So tell me with everyone ditching me like the plague, what else do I have to do?” Letting everything Sehun said sink in, Jongin nods his head in response because he could relate to some of the things the younger was telling him.

“Why are you here though? I’m only asking because I have that right since you asked me the same thing.” Sehun mimicked the same question Kai had asked him moments ago.

“Avoiding- just avoiding certain people. My friends are driving me crazy and stomping on my last nerve and I just got dumped. It’s not like I know what it’s like to date me, but if I did I’m sure I’d be content since I don’t hate myself, but apparently my ex didn’t like certain aspects about my personality. But who cares, there’s other fish in the sea right? So I thought maybe some fresh air would do my mind some justice.”

There were some words Jongin said that took moments to sink into Sehun’s fragile mind because as far as he’d known the older wasn’t dating anyone. He knew there were a couple of pursuers and admirers, but he had no knowledge if Jongin had acted on any invitations for a relationship.

“At least you’re taking it pleasantly, some might go off the deep end you know. Well from what I’ve heard most have a tendency to loathe on a piece of furniture, eat chocolate and watch pathetic romance movies with a box of tissues in reaching distance. I might be wrong, but you really don’t seem like the type to drown in self-pity, but then again I don’t know you so maybe you could be that type.” Sehun was trying not to pry he really was, but there was also the aspect that just maybe Jongin would tell him more but he highly doubted it because he didn’t seem like the type that wanted everyone to know bits and pieces about his personal life.

Jongin looked at Sehun for a brief moment perhaps he was letting the words sink in, but instead of the long explanation he expected in return, Sehun’s eyes turned rather large when Jongin busted out laughing at his conclusion of how romance and breakup’s worked.

“Ah, you’re funny. I might have cried if it was a long-term relationship but I highly doubt dating one month and getting dumped on a whim could leave me that emotional.” Jongin explained grabbing his backpack off the ground, slinging the strap over his shoulder he looked up at the sky and then back down at Sehun who was still sitting in the same position since he first sat down.

“It’s going to rain, do you have a ride home? If not I could give you one, well that’s if you really need one.” Jongin offered, Sehun debated for a good minute before nodding his head.

“You’re not a serial killer or anything right?” Sehun asked, but deep down somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Jongin had been too sincere to take his life into his hands.

“What if I am? Are you going to report me to the police?” Jongin chuckled a bit walking towards his car while Sehun followed in tow behind him letting the older lead the way.

“Nope because if you don’t kill me my parent’s will, so why not beat them to the punch?” Sehun tried teasing a bit or maybe he was just trying to make polite conversation but even if it was a failed attempt he got a small grin out of Jongin so it had to be worth saying.

Sehun watched Jongin hit the unlock button, toss his backpack into the backseat before telling him to get in. There were a few things he knew about Jongin, for instance the way he carried himself and the group of friends he had and his friends were a mess and a group of foul loud mouths from Sehun’s point of view so you could only imagine his surprise when he got into Jongin’s car.

They say how a man’s possessions are taken care of tells something about his personality. So there Sehun was gawking at the inside of Jongin’s car, it was clean as a whistle and there wasn’t a scratch in sight. It was in that moment Sehun came to the conclusion that Jongin was an all-out neat freak, not that it was a bad thing because that only meant he must’ve taken care of the things he truly cherished.


	2. Chapter 2

The heating weather of autumn tethers away slowly and winter finally arrives with even cooler weather, nature killing plants and making trees bare. By now Sehun is exactly 13.8 years old and he’s dreading the upcoming months ahead. It’s not the age thing that bothers him, it’s more like Jongin’s graduation that’s affecting him.

He’s grateful for that one accident, the one where he finally mustered up the nerve to talk to Jongin, because that day helped him in the long run, it helped him get to know Jongin a lot better than he had in the past. For instance now he could visit Jongin at his home without a reason, but it was a majority of bonding over Jongin’s beloved dog Jjang Gu but then again he was such a sweetheart.

There were also the endless weekends of Sehun sneaking off in the middle of the morning to Jongin’s house, it was a series of episodes where they would either watch movies, play games or just talk about life in general. Jongin had grown a little attached to Sehun, but it was more of a brotherly bond. Sehun would forever tell him about his day and Jongin would be there to give him proper advice on how to handle any situation.

By the time Sehun turned fourteen Jongin had deemed him the stupidest kid on the planet. Sehun knew it was more than a tiny mistake to befriend the new kid Kyungsoo, his appearance alone screamed trouble walking. But trying to distance himself from a nagging slash very opinionated Baekhyun he couldn’t see the hurt in at least hanging out with the wide eyed guy for a little bit.

Kyungsoo’s appearance was forever black- black hair, black clothing and black eyeliner. His attitude stunk even worse than last week’s garbage too. He spoke of nothing more than sly remarks towards other people and the words that came out of his mouth were so foul that even Sehun’s ancestors would roll over in their graves if they knew he’d befriended such a person.

“Do you have any tattoos?” Kyungsoo asked one day out of the clear blue, maybe curiosity got the better of him or he hoped to be an even worse influence on Sehun than he'd already been in the previous months.

“No. I don’t think I want a tattoo, but a piercing would be nice.” Sehun stated, having a tattoo never once crossed his mind, but he countered that a piercing could be temporary while on the other hand a tattoo was permanent.

“So you want to get a piercing? That’s perfect, I know this guy named Zitao he works magic with his hands. He did my piercings and I never felt a thing.” Kyungsoo jumps off the bench, running back into the school.

Sehun wanted to object in a protest, because his mother would murder him once she saw it and Jongin would belittle him for being so ignorant and in the end he would be on the losing end of the stick. But if there was one thing Sehun learned ever since he hit his teens. He was drawn to bad decisions because only when he made those mistakes did he learn anything valuable out of the experience.

Sehun thought the whole ordeal was beyond stupid, he had brains but he’d been so reckless not to use them. He ultimately let Kyungsoo’s influence override all rational thinking, but maybe it was the concept of being accepted by someone he felt the need to impress because if Kyungsoo could go through such pain why couldn’t he do the same in return?

Sehun was very intent watching his feet move as he walked down the sidewalk of the street past his house. By now it was very much past the strict curfew his parents deemed appropriate, but there was no way he could go home because if he were to go home he would be dead for sure.

So Sehun found himself in a staring contest with the front door of Jongin’s house, contemplating over whether he should actually dare to knock on the wooden surface or if he should just suck it up and deal with the consequences of his actions because he could hide the perforation for a small amount of time, but sooner or later he would slip up and make a mistake. Then he would be caught red handed and he could already imagine how furious his mother would be because if there was something his mother didn’t believe in it was altering your body.

Sehun knocked a good three times, a little harder than he remembered because when the door opened he was stunned to see a very sleepy yet leery Jongin standing there looking at him like he’d just committed a murder on his front porch.

“Sehun it’s late, what are you doing here?” Jongin asked, rubbing his eyes for what Sehun guessed to be a better view from his vision.

“Would you believe me if I said I’m in trouble to the point I can’t go home?” Sehun shifted from one foot to the other.

“Come in, I guess.” Jongin moved to the side and using a hand he gestured for the younger to come inside. Sehun bowed his head a little bit sloppy due to the stinging sensation traveling down the back of his neck, making a small hiss he barely bumped into Jongin's shoulder when he walked past him to take a seat on the couch.

Jongin eyed him suspiciously, but he wanted nothing more than to know what could’ve happened to make Sehun feel like he have no other choice than to crash at his house.

“So Sehun, what’s new?” The words rolled in long syllables off the tip of his tongue in a taunting manner but it was the question alone that had Sehun’s shoulders hunkering down and his eyes darting up to meet Jongin’s own set of brown orbs.

“I may or may not have let one of my friends convince me into doing something that's beyond dumb. Like maybe getting a double piercing kind of dumb. It hurts Jongin and I can’t go home because my mom will ring my neck.”

Sehun squinted his eyes a bit, he expected Jongin to scold him for doing something so rash but what he didn’t expect was to feel the hard slap on the back of his neck.

“So where is it?” Jongin asked, hand still on the back of Sehun’s neck, he was looking from the younger’s face to his ears and then staring back blankly at Sehun.

“Your-“

“My what?”

“Your hand, it’s making my neck hurt even worse.” Sehun barely managed to cry out, swatting Jongin’s hand away, he cringed from the pain.

“God damn Sehun, out of all the places you could’ve gotten pierced why did you settle for your neck?” Jongin shouted, startling Sehun in the process.

“I don’t know, maybe I thought it would be unique since everyone is piercing their ears to hell and back now days. And isn’t it just grand that I’m not into body modifications? Otherwise I could’ve had my tongue split. Maybe I should have because then my tongue would look like a snake’s and I could hiss at you” Sehun gritted his teeth together because Jongin was touching the thin patch of skin that overlapped over the harsh metal.

“This kid, tsk this kid.” Jongin shook his head a couple of times, he couldn’t comprehend the senseless act and he didn’t want to make sense of it because it was a headache all on its own.

Sehun watched Jongin leave the room before he buried his head into shaking hands, warm tears dripping into his dry hands. It was a moment he wanted to die in, because for a long time he wanted to impress Jongin in one way or another, but all he’d done was become a complete embarrassment time after time.

By the time his composure starts to come back together and after hearing the ruffling of objects radiating from the bathroom, Sehun looks up to see Jongin walking back to the couch with a bottle and towel in hand. He wants to ask what they are but instead of saying anything he turns for his back to face Jongin.

Jongin’s fingers feel much larger on his skin than he’d imagined, but they are soft as a feather rubbing over the sore patch of his skin. Sehun thinks he must’ve been a masseur in his past life, but that thought is tossed out the window when the cold liquid prickles down the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry, it’s not rubbing alcohol.” Jongin assures him because Sehun’s trembling underneath the touch of his fingertips.

“Will it make it stop hurting? Or should I take the piercings out all together?” Sehun asks, cocking his head to the side a bit to look at Jongin.

“Trust me, it should work or at least it did for me. But I don’t think you need to remove the piercings, after all why go through all that pain if you don’t plan on keeping it?”

“Wait what?” Sehun shouts and he turns around to look at Jongin, his eyes dart from the handsome face directly to his ears, but there were no piercings visible on him that Sehun could see. But then his eyes darted from Jongin’s chest to somewhere even lower.

“No way!” Sehun’s jaw dropped open in surprise and he could see Jongin's face drain all of its color as he went pale.

“It’s not what you think and I’m not going to explain it either. Let’s just say I had a couple of them done when I was around your age, not that it was a wise decision but it’s not something I can take back.”

There was an image, a very dirty image Sehun had stuck in his brain, because if he had to guess, Jongin had a very sensitive part of his body pierced. But then again he remembered the quote Jongin had said, and by a couple he meant more than one.

Later that night long after Jongin gave him the couch to sleep on, a couple blankets and pillows to rest with for the night, he had many things weighing on his mind. Sure Jongin was one of them but the other thing was if his parents had called the police yet to hunt him down like a dirty dog.

**Sehun: “Baek, are you still awake?”**

**Baekhyun: “For the love of god Sehun, it’s 2am!**

**What do you want?”**

**Sehun: “If my parents ask will you tell them**

**I’m crashing at your house tonight?”**

**Baekhyun: “If covering for you will let me get**

**some sleep then fine.”**

**Sehun: “Thanks! You’re the best”**

**Baekhyun: “I know I am! Now will you do us**

**both a favor and let me get some sleep already!”**

Sehun grinned the slightest bit, he didn’t expect his friend to be so calm and agreeable. Because a neglected Baekhyun was a revengeful one but even worse a sleepless Baekhyun was a bitchy one. So instead of replying with a smiley face for once in a very long time Sehun went to bed content with the path his life had taken course on.

The graduation that he prayed and pleaded not to come was nearing too fast for Sehun’s liking. The first time he prayed for the gift of time was roughly around Jongin’s birthday and now it was May and the month was close to rolling over into June.

“What are you going to do when he starts college?” Baekhyun asks, tidying up the mess that was considered a bedroom.

“Maybe I’ll pout, mope or even cry. Why? Do you think in his absence I should try and see if dating someone tickles my fancy?” Sehun lifts his eyes from his phone to look at his friend busying himself in the closet.

“It couldn’t hurt, because you know what happens at college right? Parties, sex and relationships and with those three downers in one aspect I think you should try it- who knows maybe you’ll hate it but then again you just might decide that you could possibly like someone other than your precious-flawless-can’t do anything wrong-forever loving Jongin.”

“I’ll sleep on it because I don’t think I’ll like it, but you know this girl has been asking me out for over half a year now, or at least the hints being given have suggested all the above-only time will tell my dear friend.”

Baekhyun scoffs at the fact his friend is acting like he’s a dating know it all, Sehun never dated anyone but there he was acting like girls were lined up left and right fawning over him. Instead he chokes when he coughs thinking about how delusional his friend is- what a joke.

The following month came Jongin’s graduation and on the last day of school Sehun went missing or more like he ditched school and his much older crush slash friend all together. That day was a worrisome one for Jongin, instead of spending the day enjoying his achievement he spent the day searching and calling everyone he could think of in order to find Sehun.

He searched the entire school that morning, followed by talking to Sehun’s mother since his father was gone on a business trip and even after all of the searching he was no closer to finding Sehun than when he’d first started.

Jongin was beyond frustrated and closer to being in a total rage, when he found Sehun he sure as hell would have a set of choice words to scream at him. But on the way back to his house he spotted a very familiar brunette, it wasn’t Sehun but he looked familiar and he recognized him as the same boy that was always hanging around Sehun like a leech.

“Baek, right?” The brunette turned from facing in a straight line on the sidewalk with a backpack slung over his shoulder to looking at the overly expensive blue car with the window rolled down and Jongin sticking his head out to boot.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” Baekhyun’s quizzed him with an eyebrow raised and his nose scrunched up in sync with his annoyance.

“I know we haven’t talked to each other before, but aren’t you friends with Sehun? If so have you seen him today?” Jongin asked the brunette, he hoped just by chance he would know where Sehun disappeared to, because if he hadn’t known Sehun better he would think he would’ve shown up at school because this certainly was out of character for him.

“I shouldn’t tell you because he will kill me and he’s ignoring me as it is. It may be hard to believe but I don’t like being tossed to the side, well more like tossed to the side by my best friend out of all people. So I shouldn’t tell you, but I will.” Baekhyun sighed a little bit relieved, his friend was at one of those times in life where everything seemed downright bleak.

Baekhyun shifted to toss his backpack down on the ground before using his finger to point up the street. “About nine blocks take a right, then go another sixteen blocks and to the left you should see a night club- it’s called M2.”

“What in the hell is he doing at a night club? Don’t you think he’s too young to be wondering into a place like that?” Jongin’s jaw locked a bit and his nostrils we fuming with hot air when he snorted.

“Your guess is as good as mine but if I had to guess it’s probably all Kyungsoo’s fault. It’s not like he can force Sehun to do things, but he’s certainly making all the wrong choices lately and this just happens to be one of them.”

“Thanks Baek, I owe you one.”

“I will remember that someday when I need a favor, just be sure to tell that brat he has a date with my mouth and not in a romantic way either.” Baekhyun shook his head before he watched Jongin speed off down the street, but he grinned before he continued to walk home.

Sehun was no drunker than he'd been the last three nights, the first time was a real doozy because he was paranoid about the fake id’s Kyungsoo obtained for them to be able to get into the club and the first night he went home he was petrified of how badly his mother would react, he expected to get hit or at least screamed at but all she did was warn him about the curfew he'd broken.

“Another? Haven’t you had enough already?” Kyungsoo questions, downing his fifth shot of the night. He knows Sehun's already wasted beyond repair, because where he could tolerate an insane amount of alcohol, Sehun’s tolerance was absolutely ridiculous.

“Leave me alone will you- a couple more couldn’t possibly hurt right? I’ll feel it all the same when morning gets here.” Kyungsoo wants to argue with him because somewhere deep down he cares for Sehun as a friend and no matter how much he wants to be a good friend, he could only influence people in the wrong way. You could call it a gift and sometimes he often said it was one, but it was nothing more than a curse.

“If I’m not back in thirty minutes come and find me alright.” Sehun staggered a bit, but he leaves Kyungsoo sitting at the table with a couple of shots to down in his absence.

Somewhere between staggering around the club looking for the nearest bathroom for relief and Sehun found himself in the arms of a complete stranger. The guy is tall yet very warm and all touchy feely or at least that’s the impression Sehun gets from his wandering hands.

The more the guy shows affection the more Sehun finds himself leaning in towards the warmer body, when rough hands brush through the strands of hair on his head, his eyes closed on their own accord. He was too drunk to notice the situation of who he was leaning on, he's delusional enough to think it's Jongin holding him like this, but somewhere in the back on his mind he knows the chances of that happening is slim to none.

“You look so beautiful, why haven’t I seen you here before?” The guy gingerly rubs his hand over the side of Sehun damp cold cheek.

“I don’t- I don’t come here very often.” Sehun admits looking at the taller male, his complexion starts to turn crimson and he doesn't know if the guy noticed it or not.

“That’s just sad-“Sehun hears the guy comment, he sounds a little displeased with the answer but Sehun's too drunk to understand exactly what the guy meant. In the middle of thinking, the taller male pulls him out of his train of thought when he pulls him even closer with the contact of their lips.

Sehun starts to protest, his tiny fists pounding into the front of the guy’s broad chest, he wants affection and attention but not like this and certainly not from Mr. grabby hands. The guy's more aggressive than he'd been with him before and Sehun has every right mind to knee the stranger in the crotch, but when he raises his leg to assault the man he feels the harsh tug on his shoulder.

Sehun stumbles backwards, landing bottom first on the floor, by the time he looks up to see who interrupted the entire situation he barely gets a glimpse of Jongin’s fist taking purchase into the side of the strangers face.

“Fucking pervert, he’s only fourteen.” Jongin screams and then looking down at Sehun, he begins to shake his blemished hand.

“Car, now!” Jongin looks at Sehun, pointing his finger towards the entrance door.

“I didn’t-“

“I said get in the car right fucking now!”

The entire way home Sehun remains quiet, too scared to say anything at all because Jongin's never once screamed or cursed at him and it terrified him. He was so cold and Sehun couldn’t put his finger on what emotion was being displayed through Jongin’s actions.

When they arrived at Jongin’s house, Sehun walks behind him with his head down and in a way it was the walk of shame. Sehun staggers a bit up the front steps and when he stops at the front door he looks up to see Jongin holding the door with a finger pointing and demanding for him to go inside.

Sehun had no more sat down on the couch when Jongin started in for what he assumed wasn’t going be a lecture but more like I’ve got a right to chew you out scenario. “I can’t even begin to express how disappointed I am with you.”

“Jongin, I got a little drunk. There’s nothing more or less to the story and nothing bad happened, so no harm or foul was done.” Sehun barely spoke, he hoped that would be the end of the discussion and if that were the case Jongin wouldn’t have to see him cry because he was on the verge of breaking.

“Is that what you really think? For the life of me I can’t even begin to understand how you think underage drinking and letting old men hit on you is acceptable because it’s not and it never will be.” Jongin paced back and forth, hands running roughly through his hair. He had a limit for stupidity and this whole night was crossing over the line of his sanity.

“Nothing happened. I know I shouldn’t have gone with Kyungsoo in the first place but just so you know I only had a couple of drinks and that guy didn’t even get to first base, you made sure of that. Can’t we just forget this night ever happened, because you’re overreacting about the entire situation and you’re taking it personally.” Sehun closed his eyes to block out the bad aura of the suffocating room and he couldn’t stand to see the judgment coming from Jongin.

“You have no idea what you’ve done today, do you? I missed my graduation looking for you, my dad came home early from Japan just to see me graduate and I spent the entire day worrying if you had gotten into an accident or even worse. You can’t possibly understand the flack I’m going to have to deal with because of your actions and if I had to guess right now, you don’t even care.”

“I’m going to bed and you will remain where you are because if you leave I will call your mom and tell her what really happened. I don’t want to snitch on you but my hands are tied because you’re not leaving me with many options.” Jongin angrily threw his coat on the floor and Sehun could only watch him disappear down the dark hallway.

Jongin was like going to a museum, he was like one of those beautiful statues that made you gaze and left you rendered in an awe state of mind. The more you stared at it the more you wanted to touch it and to Sehun he was untouchable and unattainable.


	3. Chapter 3

For weeks Sehun avoided all questions pertaining to the particular night he'd chosen to get particularly drunk and almost let a total stranger take advantage of him and not all the words in the world could erase his mistakes.

Jongin pushed and prodded at the newly healed wounds a couple of times but within time he eventually let the whole incident drop, Sehun could only guess the old wounds were buried and they could forget the past and move forward with the present.

Soon summer faded and Jongin went to a local college where he roomed with another student at the college campus dorms. On the weekends he would return home, Sehun didn’t know the purpose of him leaving the campus to come home but he gathered it was being homesick.

One time Sehun caught him leaving the house when he was walking over to Baekhyun’s house for a school project, he wanted to dash into his friend’s house, but he found himself walking up to the guy, the same guy that made everything in world seem as easy as breathing fresh air.

“Why do you always come back home? Shouldn’t you be enjoying everything college has to offer?” Sehun asks, but not once did he look up at the familiar brown orbs that he'd fallen in love with so many years ago.

“I really love college, but the familiarity is always comforting. How would you feel if you went to somewhere strange, where everything felt out of place, simply new. Wouldn’t you want to go back home every now and then too?” Jongin leisurely states, moving his head from leaning to the side to look at Sehun to adjusting his nose back up straight. It was a snobbish act and it was the first time Sehun ever felt so small compared to him, that day he felt as low as to being the gum stuck on the bottom of Jongin’s shoe.

Since that day neither Sehun nor Jongin spoke to each other, for nearly well over a year. Sehun often wondered if Jongin was doing well in school, who he talked to and if he was really that much better off without his company.

It was a total of a year and half until they finally indulged in conversation, Sehun often wondered if it was the drunken stupor that caused the wedge in their forged friendship but no matter how many times he searched for an answer he always came up empty handed. But truth be told it was the friendship that had been screwed up, Sehun refused to talk about the choices he made and Jongin couldn’t talk about how that night changed him or at least the respect he once had for Sehun.

It was on the night of Sehun’s sixteenth birthday, he expected his family to be there along with a couple of his close friends. Over the previous months Sehun changed in the least bit, he became wiser to poor choices, he no longer drank alcohol and his grades were as high as his peers could expect.

Sehun cautiously looks at the gift Baekhyun keeps pushing towards him, it was a small little white dotted box trimmed in red and he was leery as hell because Baekhyun wasn’t known to choose appropriate gifts or in Sehun’s opinion an acceptable gift.

“It’s not a crumpled up bottle of toothpaste right?” Sehun suspiciously held the box up at his friend and Baekhyun couldn’t help but burst out laughing, hitting the top of the table with the palm of his hands.

“Nope it’s not, but you know you’re giving me terrible ideas. I’ll have to take that one into consideration for next year.” Baekhyun continued to laugh hysterically while using his fingertips to wipe the apparent tears away.

Sehun slowly undid the box and opened it to see a piece of paper inside the box. " **Be mine, my best friend that is."** He snickers at the words etched on the paper because what he had was one cheesy friend.

“You’re such a dork, but I suppose that’s the main reason I love you.”

“Yah that better not be the only reason you love me. We’ve been attached at the hips since birth or at least for almost that long, if that’s the only reason then you’re insulting me as a human being and furthermore you’re insulting me as your best friend.” Baekhyun starts to pout, probably because his pride had been diminished by Sehun out of all people.

Sehun grins a bit but when he lies the paper down on the table and looks back inside the box he notices a bracelet. It’s silver with little blue star pendants and when he looks further inside of the metal he sees an inscription, it’s tiny but it was still there. " **Best friends are the people in life that make you laugh a little louder, smile a little brighter and live a little better."**

“I think I’ve been wrong Baekhyun, you’ve got a heart. It’s about time, I was beginning to think you had a black heart that was cold and had no emotion. But you just keep proving me wrong.”

“Sehun! How can you say such things, just how many times have I covered for your lousy ass over the years. I have a heart or I would’ve turned you in years ago, I’ve been aiding and abetting you know, how much time do you think I can get behind bars for that?”

Sehun could only laugh in return, his friend was never heartless he knew that. It’s just he always found some type of sentimental value behind teasing him. Because a normal Baekhyun was a boring one but a pouting Baekhyun was an entertaining one.

Somewhere between eating cake, chatting with the guests at his party and opening gifts and Sehun was growing tired. It was already nine at night and he knew before long he would be going home to get some much needed sleep for the final exams at school.

Sehun was in the midst of being arm locked with Baekhyun and listening to his parents laugh about how much of a stubborn child he was and trying to find his jacket when he looks up and he’s met with those familiar brown crescents, but they were no longer looking at him from under dark locks of hair. No those eyes were looking at him from under very snow like blonde bangs falling in his face.

“Jongin, what are you doing here?” Sehun asks, still trying to hold Baekhyun up straight beside him.

He doesn’t say anything at first he just looks from Sehun to the brunette locking arms with him before he looks back at Sehun, flashing him a warm smile. Sehun looks at him a bit dazed, god how he’s missed the genuine smile that he’d seen so many times in the past and he feared he would never see it again after everything that happened.

“Can we talk?” Jongin walks towards the door expecting Sehun to follow him, but when he glances back he notices the very hyper friend of Sehun’s is trying to tag along. “Alone would be nice.”

Sehun detaches himself from Baekhyun, leaving him at the table they were previously sitting at to follow Jongin outside into the warm spring night. In the past he'd always walked behind Jongin, but maybe puberty had given him more courage over time because Sehun choose to walk beside him.

“I’m sorry for coming late, well it’s not like you invited me but we're still friends in a sense right? I wanted to come earlier but my roommate is kind of a clean freak so I had to help clean, but I still wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday in person, doing it over the phone would be rude.” Jongin sat down on a nearby bench, patting the empty spot next to him, he gestured for Sehun to sit down next to him.

“I didn’t think you would come, I hoped you might but the last time we talked was a long time ago. I thought you might have forgotten about me, because who would want to remember the stupid kid that made your life so difficult?” Sehun shifts on the bench to stick his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Sehun you didn’t make my life difficult, I just didn’t know how to handle the situation. I have friends and they never once got into some of the situations you did and I don’t have any siblings that I had to continuous look after. But then there was you, someone that had problems and I never knew how to react when you needed my help.” Sehun watched Jongin dig into his own pockets only for his hand to reappear with a box.

Sehun looks softly at Jongin before the box was placed into his hands and then glancing down he opened the lid of the box to discover there was a necklace inside. His trembling hands picked the necklace up and that’s when he noticed the pendant hanging on the chain had the first letter of his name.

“What you did doesn’t define you, it’s what you do now that defines you Sehun. So don’t ever let someone make you think your worth less than you really are.” Jongin smiles, patting Sehun affectionately on top of the head.

“I don’t know what to say Jongin, but thank you. I promise I’ll always wear it.” Sehun smiles showing his teeth and all the while grasping the necklace in his hands.

“I hope you will wear it, but I also hope you will come by and visit me sometime. I think I’d like that very much, maybe we can pick up where we left off.” Jongin suggests getting up to leave Sehun with the remaining time he had left of his special day. Sehun smiles but nonetheless he waves at Jongin.

It's the following weekend when Sehun decides to go visit Jongin in the dorms at the college. It was in the afternoon when he shows up knocking on Jongin’s door, he expects Jongin to be the one to answer the door, but he's a little thrown off when another guy answers the door.

“Excuse me but can I help you? I’m sorry but I’m running late. Jongin please come answer the door because I’m going to be late for class.” The red headed guy screams and quickly bows sloppy before he runs out the door almost shoving Sehun to the side.

“Oh hey, aren’t you coming in?” Jongin waves for Sehun to come in and shut the door behind him.

“Who was that? I thought he was going to run me over and squash me flat as a pancake.” Sehun walks over and takes a seat in the little recliner placed in the corner of the room.

“Oh that’s Minseok, don’t mind him he’s been late for the same class three times this week. Hence that’s why he’s having to do a class on Saturday” Jongin shrugs his shoulders as he sits down on the end of the loveseat.

“Is he always like that?”

“It depends, he’s only like that when he’s in a rush but he’s kind of like that when he wants the place clean as a whistle. It can be annoying at times, but you get used to it.” Jongin shifts a bit to cross his legs, trying get into a better position to talk to Sehun.

“So how’s the high school life treating you? I miss it, it’s much better than college because they bury you alive in lectures and then leave you with sleepless nights doing homework.”

“Dreadful, I’ve been going over notes with Baekhyun all week and I wouldn’t be surprised if he passes and I fail. I’m almost tempted to write all the answers on my arms.”

“Wouldn’t that be noticeable unless you wore a hoodie to cover your arms? I know your smart enough to pass, your just overthinking it.”

“Says Mr. Smarty pants, you’ve never studied a day in your life and you always pass every test and lets face it my mind isn’t wired like yours. But I think it’s my turn to ask the questions now, so how is college? Is it everything that it’s cracked up to be?”

“It’s nothing compared to what people tell you it will be like, the teachers are forever looking like they can smell a foul stench, maybe that’s why they kill us with work. I’m loaded with homework and when I say loaded I mean a stack of blanks papers screaming at me, my roommate’s going crazy because of classes and I like a guy that I can’t find the right time to talk to.” Jongin lazily lies his head on the arm of the loveseat looking at Sehun, maybe he wants to get a better view of him or maybe he wants to know which one of the three problems Sehun would question first.

“You like someone?” Sehun mumbles out, he wants to know who the guy is and what makes him so special.

“Yeah, he’s in one of my morning classes. Actually he’s my project partner, he’s quite cute and even maybe a little bit quirky. He’s probably a year younger than me and I like him, I just haven’t approached him in that way yet.”

Sehun wants to ask all the above questions that he knew he could never ask, like why couldn’t it be him instead of some other guy. But he sat there half listening to the last thing he ever wanted to and that was Jongin’s love life because it was an aspect of his life that Sehun was not involved in.

Sehun was once again avoiding Jongin, well it was more like he avoiding the subject of Jongin’s love life in general. There were many things Sehun could handle when it came to Jongin, for instance he could handle his scolding ways, his horror movie marathons and his grumpiness when sleep was lacking but his love life certainly wasn’t one of them.

He was left with no choice but to ignore Jongin at times, but it was only those particular times when a certain person was talked about and then Sehun was doing nothing but dodging bullets trying to get away from Jongin’s lovey dovey talks slash I need advice conversions.

Recently he started to hang out with both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo as a pair, sure that was controversial at first or maybe it was more like a fight waiting to happen because neither of them were talented at sharing their toys and Sehun fell under that specific category.

“Share? Which end is he willing to take?” Baekhyun stated one day in the cafeteria during lunch time and Sehun hadn’t been sure whether or not he should’ve felt scared or offended at the tedious comment.

“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m taking the bottom half, that’s just so, so wrong!” Kyungsoo’s arms were crossed over chest and his eyes were staring daggers at Baekhyun sitting across the table.

“Yah, I never said you guys could split me in half, I meant that we should all three be friends. You two are fucking impossible.” Sehun stood up hands raised in the air, he was defeated and he was angry that they both thought of him to be so cheap.

It had taken another month of persuading and Sehun trying not to shred either of them to bits before anything could come to mutual grounds. It was an understanding that neither of them owned him, well not entirely that is.

They agreed to share him through the week as a trio but the weekends was a whole other story, because Baekhyun declared Saturdays to be his day to have him and Kyungsoo was not happy but willingly settled for Sundays. Sehun scoffed at the arrangement, because who in the world did these two think he was, perhaps their pet? He thought not, but when it’s two against one what room do you have to argue?

A match made in hell that’s exactly what Sehun thought it was because while Baekhyun was a diva, Kyungsoo was nothing more than the devil in disguise and they were nothing close to being the perfect pair to hang out with. It was actually quite the opposite, because they both screamed trouble in a sense but Sehun could do nothing but be stuck with the set of friends he’d made for himself.

It had oddly been on a Friday when the pair convinced him that going home was just plain boring, why waste such a perfect day when you could spend it with them they both agreed when they dragged Sehun to the nearby cafe.

Sehun should’ve known pairing these two together was a huge mistake from the start, because Kyungsoo knew things he'd done recently, but Baekhyun knew everything he’d done in his youth. It was too much information that could easily slip out through loose lips if given the chance.

“You don’t mean?” Kyungsoo asks, jaw a bit slack and his eyes were bulging out at the newly heard information.

“Of course I mean the walking caramel in solid form.” Baekhyun cheekily grins at Sehun who just happens to have his head buried into the table. The brunette knew he was embarrassed by the way his face was buried between his arms, but his hands making fist shapes told a total different story. Maybe it was more like an “ **I’m embarrassed right now but I’m so going to kill you later”** type of warning, either way Baekhyun got the gist of the threat.

“How long? You know I’ve been hanging out with him for a long time and not once has he said anything about liking anyone or anything. But really why does he like Kim Jongin, isn’t he kind of old?”

“Hmm five years almost? I think it’s been almost that long give or take, would you believe one time he made me let him use my room to spy on the poor guy? I was so scared, not for him but for myself because doesn’t that classify as some type of stalking?” Baekhyun laughs, the sound hitting Sehun in the ears, the brunette knew he was annoying him when hands were suddenly slapped against his mouth.

“Can your mouth possibly get any bigger?” Sehun fully sat up, glaring at his friend and he was silently pleading with him to shut up. Baekhyun shook his head a couple of times before the two turned to see Kyungsoo curious as to what they were doing and the female waitress gave them a judging look as if they were having a lover’s quarrel.

“Hi I’m Irene and I’ll be your waitress today.” The girl gave the two another look before turning to glance at Kyungsoo, smiling she took a pen and looked down at the paper pad in her hand.

“I intend to deliver the best customer service possible, so if anything’s not to your liking please be sure to let me know and I will try my best to fix it. So may I take your order?”

They all agreed to disagree on orders, it was the fact that not everyone likes the same thing and in the long run they all agreed to get a smoothie, of course it was in three different flavors.

Chocolate, vanilla and strawberry, but the whole ordeal had Baekhyun and Sehun wishing they had went somewhere different while Kyungsoo had no complaints. Baekhyun swore his had enough sugar to kill someone and Sehun knew for a fact that his was drenched in salt, but then there was Kyungsoo his had been perfect with no hence of foul play to his smoothie. They both would've swore Kyungsoo had done it, if only he hadn’t been there chatting with them when the waitress served them.

“I’ve heard of a lot of dirty tricks, but this has got to be the lowest of them all.” Baekhyun comments, fiddling with a glass full of water, two pieces of paper money and a handful of napkins, Sehun doesn’t even want to know what his friend has in mind.

“Baek, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo finally asks, looking rather puzzled at what Baekhyun was doing with the objects on the table.

“Does it look like I plan on giving myself a shower? Actually I’m leaving the lovely waitress a tip, what else does it look like I’m doing?” Baekhyun places the napkins on the top of the glass before turning it upside down onto the table.

Sehun was weary of Baekhyun’s actions because he was looking around, maybe he was looking to get caught with their hand still in the cookie jar or just maybe he was hoping to get the hell out of dodge before the girl noticed what he did to the table.

They started to walk out the front door with Baekhyun tugging on the sleeve of his shirt and Kyungsoo pushing him from behind when the sound of dishes breaking hit the floor, followed by the horrible screech from the girl screaming.

“Are you kidding me? Well fuck you too!” The girl hurriedly threw a small towel down on the table when the glass tipped over and the water started spewing everywhere including her.

Sehun was frozen in mid motion, hands were no longer pushing and pulling him and he was almost afraid to look but when he did the thoughts of “ **oh no”** ran though his mind and he buried his face into his hands for the second time that day completely embarrassed.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but I don’t think you have the right equipment to be making such offers.” Kyungsoo mouthed at the fuming waitress and while Sehun was embarrassed beyond comprehension, Baekhyun was nothing more than amused by Kyungsoo’s quirky comeback.

Sehun had spoken a handful of times to Jongin over a three month period, a couple of those times he'd gone over to visit Jongin. one time he'd been there and the other time not so much, but because of his absence there was one day Sehun got the chance to talk to Minseok a little more than he did the first time they met, that day he realized he was more down to earth than he previously thought.

It had been through the midst of a busy school week full of tests just around the corner and normally Jongin would text him little encouraging things, things that were closer to “ **good luck or have a good day”** and Sehun would almost always text back a smiley face to appease Jongin, but for two days he got zip, nada, nothing and it worried him.

There was one time a couple weeks back when Sehun came over unannounced and without knocking he walked in on Jongin and his boyfriend in a situation that he wished he'd never seen, but at the end of the day he'd seen it and it traumatized him to the point he never attempted to go over to his dorm again without calling first.

Sehun was there again, too afraid to knock or push open the unlatched door, but he slowly pushed it open and walking through the two bedroom shared dorm he found himself looking down at Jongin slumped against the wall of his bedroom.

Jongin seemed much different than the last time Sehun seen him, his appearance was in such a disheveled state that Sehun almost didn’t recognize him. His hair was a mess, strands sticking out here and there, his clothes were wrinkled and if Sehun had to guess Jongin looked like he'd been to hell and back.

“Jongin what’s wrong with you? You’re not taking my calls and you look like shit.” Sehun reached down to grab Jongin’s arm, he wanted to get him up off the floor but he was searching for the familiar Jongin he knew through those incredible brown crescents.

“It makes sense because that’s exactly what I feel like.” Jongin’s teeth tethered and chattered a bit too much that it had Sehun questioning if he was either drunk or high.

“Did someone die, did you have a fight with a friend or did you flunk a test?” Sehun asked kneeling onto the floor in front of Jongin.

“I’m just lost or maybe I’m depressed, which one it is I’m not too sure of. Haven’t you heard Sehun? Apparently dates don’t like to be stood up, but what are you to do when you’re the one standing people up but in the end you feel like you’re the one being stood up?” Jongin questions, tilting his head slightly to the side for his bangs to fall over the side of his face.

“I think if you felt the need to stand that person up, then they weren’t important to begin with. I think the right person will come along, I just don’t think they have yet.”

Sehun gingerly patted Jongin on the shoulder in a comforting manner that told Jongin he was there for him anytime he needed him to be and Jongin got the hint or at least Sehun thought he did when he leaned into the touch.

“I hope your right. I just want to like someone and to be liked in return, that’s really not too much to ask for is it?”

“I like you Jongin, I like you just the way you are.” Sehun admitted, but not only did he admit it, he admitted it to the one person he never thought he would have the nerve to admit it to. He waited for Jongin to freak out, to tell him he was far off base but to his surprise Jongin only smiled at him in return.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Sehun confessed his feelings and he wondered if Jongin understood the meaning of what he'd told him. Maybe he’d mistaken the word **like** as in the type of feelings friends mutually share and Sehun was far off base from wanting to be just Jongin’s friend.

Sehun had become so desperate, desperate to the point for his affection to be returned that he didn’t know whether he was coming or going and at times he even wondered how he'd sunk so low because if given the chance the odds were he would beg Jongin to love him the way he’d loved him for so long.

It was on a weekend when he should've been over crashing at Baekhyun’s house, but instead he agreed to go visit Jongin instead. It was a surprise that he wasn’t there like he’d been in the past, but his roommate was there.

“Put these in the top drawer and be careful not to move anything around, trust me if you do he will know and he hates his stuff being touched or at least he hates me touching his things.” Minseok instructed, handing Sehun a basket full of Jongin’s clothes.

Apparently Minseok was every bit of the clean freak Jongin made him out to be and Sehun just happened to come over the day he was cleaning the entire house from top to bottom.

Carrying the basket into Jongin’s bedroom, Sehun walked over to the dresser Minseok told him about. He opened the drawers one by one, carefully putting the clothes into each drawer and then he abruptly came to a halt when he got to the top drawer. It was the pair of boxers in his hands that had his full attention but it was also what laid in the top drawer visible to the naked eye for all to see.

“What are you doing in my room, and why are you holding onto my underwear like your life depends on it?” Jongin asks, looking blankly and even a little bit petrified at Sehun. He wants to ask when he'd gotten home, but seeing the content to the extent he did, Sehun had other questions in mind.

“Sweet cherry, why sweet cherry?” Sehun held the small bottle in front of his face, Jongin turned red and then a little more red before his face went pale. He was angry that Sehun rifled through his personal belongings but Sehun thought maybe he was just embarrassed by the whole situation.

“Because I’m a man and I have needs Sehun, are you satisfied now?” Jongin snatched the bottle quicker than Sehun could blink his eyes and then he finally understood why Jongin had acted so oddly all those months ago. Their brotherly bond had been tarnished and no matter how much Jongin tried to mend the lines that were crossed over Sehun always managed to find a new line to cross and that alone gave Jongin more issues than he knew how to deal with.

Sehun dropped the underwear on the floor when the realization of their friendship crumbling at the seams hit him, he bolted for the door hoping to get the hell out of there as fast as he could because he couldn’t face Jongin after the little stunt that just happened.

His hand sprung the door open and when he tried to run out, a strong hand pulled him back. “For how long, how long have you known you were gay?” Jongin demands to know and Sehun gulps because as far as he could remember he never knew he was, well not until he met Jongin.

“Five years, I realized it after I met you.” Sehun whispered looking up to make eye contact him, Jongin’s body stilled, it was almost lifeless when his hand went limp and Sehun turned in a hurry to get away from the tension filled room.

Sehun spent a majority of the night with his phone powered down and in complete misery, he always wondered when watching those sad sob romance movies what a broken heart really felt like, he just never imagined it felt like a knife piercing your heart and the world crumbling all around you.

It had been no longer than thirty minutes after he fell asleep around midnight when he heard the pounding on the door. He sighed, he had every right to ignore it but he thought maybe his parents had returned early from their business trip overseas.

Sehun grumbled and even sighed before tossing the covers to the side and trailing down the set of stairs to unlock the door.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun stared, his mouth agape at Jongin in the flesh soaking wet from the rain. Sehun thought he looked like a mess but seeing Jongin’s appearance made him seem much better off than Jongin had ever thought of being because he looked more depressed than he did.

“Can we talk about what happened?” Jongin asked through chattering teeth and his body shook uncontrollably from the cold weather.

“What is there to talk about? I said I like you and you don’t feel the same way, I want to forget it ever happened. Sure we can’t go back to the way things were before, but we don’t have to sit here and talk like we're on the same terms as before.” Sehun’s hand slipped from the door to his side when Jongin barged in pushing him to the side and then using a cold wet hand he dragged him in.

“Do you ever listen to me? I’m not in the mood for this right now so please leave!” Sehun pulls his hand back and to his surprise Jongin sits down onto the couch still wet.

“Do I get a say in this or are you going to at least let me say anything?” Jongin questions, stripping off his jean jacket and tossing it to the side.

“I have been thinking about this all night, every angle and reason I could possibly come up with and I think I knew a time or two that you liked me, hell I think I knew a week ago when you told me but I thought I misinterpreted the meaning behind it when you said it.” Jongin crossed his legs and looked up to see Sehun still standing.

“Why do you like me? That’s the question that’s been playing over and over again in my head because I thought we were just friends and nothing more and I never knew you felt the way you do.”

“I just do and I can’t expect you to understand it Jongin because you see me as a child, that’s right isn’t it? You can’t see me as anything more than just your friend can you?” Sehun shifts from one foot to the other, arms crossed against his chest and if Jongin didn’t know any better he would’ve thought Sehun was examining his every move.

“It’s partly because you’re a child, you’re not even in the ballpark of close to being legal and can you imagine all the trouble I could get myself into for being with you? Your parents would have me thrown in jail and the law would have me classified as a sex offender, which we both know I am not.”

“See I knew this is how you would react. I tried to tell myself you would never give me a chance and why would I expect you to.“ Sehun was rambling in such a rage, a rage that made his blood boil, a rage that made him want to smash things and a rage that made him blind enough that he couldn’t see Jongin stand up to pull him into his arms.

“I want to try Sehun, I don’t want to hurt you but I want to try because I think I might’ve liked you a long time ago.” Jongin whispers the sweet words against Sehun ear and hearing those words only makes Sehun go from his former stiff self to a more melting portion of himself in Jongin’s arms.

Sehun abruptly pulled back to get a better look at Jongin, he thinks it’s a joke but the soft expression on Jongin’s face tells him that he's dead serious. Sehun takes a good look at him in his disheveled state and he breaks eye contact to stare at those perfect soft plump lips, the more he stares the more he wanted to try them on for size.

He thinks Jongin noticed where his mind went, because when Sehun’s finger rubs across the soft flesh of his lower lip, he feels a hand on his lower back before Jongin pulls him in closer, close enough for their chests to bump into one other when their lips collide.

Sehun would be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined what it would feel like to kiss Jongin, but not even his wildest slash wettest dreams came close in comparison to the real deal.

Jongin was so warm and he was laced in what tasted like honey and spice and it drove Sehun almost to the point of insane. Jongin’s hands were gentle pressing up against Sehun’s back and the rhythm of the pace set told Sehun he had a lot more experience than he ever did, but the way his lips molded over his own when their tongues made contact set him on blazing fire, every single part of his body felt hot.

Sehun had been drunk in the past a time or two but nothing compared to this and he had to wonder if he was high or in some alternate universe that consisted of nothing but Jongin. Sehun wanted more he really did and he retracted a bit to nibble on his lower lip when Jongin pulled back.

“Let’s not rush things, I said I would try but I want things to go in a slower pace.” Jongin’s hands went from Sehun’s back straight to holding his face enough to look at him.

“But I thought-“

“I won’t sleep with you, not yet anyways. I want everything to be right and like I said before, right now you’re not legal.”

It finally hit Sehun that Jongin was willing to be with him, but not all the way in a sense. He was willing to be his boyfriend and they would probably make out here and there but he would remain untouched by Jongin until he turned the proper legal age of eighteen.

Somewhere between everything that happened last night, Sehun managed to get to bed but early the next morning he was awoken by the sunlight hitting him directly in the face.

Sehun tossed and rolled over onto his side, he was hoping to go back to sleep because he was tired and lacking the amount of rest he needed to function for the day but then he felt a big warm lump in his bed, timidly Sehun opened his eyes only to find Jongin sleeping next to him.

It was the first time in a long time that Sehun thought sleep was for the weak because he was a heavy sleeper himself, but instead of trying to sleep he found himself admiring Jongin closer than he ever did in the past.

Sehun was careful when he slightly moved in the bed to rest on his forearm, he lightly bushed his fingertip across the tip of Jongin’s eyelashes, they were longer than he'd imagined and Sehun was left to wonder if they were real or fake.

“Are you having fun?” Jongin asked in his sleepy state, eyes fluttering open and shut as Sehun continued to kiss him on the tip of his nose.

“Not even close!” Sehun giggled like a school girl when Jongin tackled him in the bed, he'd been laughing before and he was still laughing when Jongin kissed him properly under the covers. If this was a dream Sehun really hoped it would never end.

It had been three days since they became an item or in secret that is and it had been two days since Jongin presented Sehun with what he considered to be his golden list. It consisted of three rules, rules that Jongin deemed to be simple and agreeable but Sehun had not been so sure about them.

“No sex under any circumstances, but kissing is acceptable. No one needs to know anything, this includes your friends. Don’t be clingy with people that aren’t you're friends, because I will get jealous and it will cause a scene.”

“Does family count and what about close acquaintances?” Sehun shifts in his seat and Jongin started to eye him suspiciously.

“Is this a test to see how much sanity I have left?” Jongin questions because he was curious if Sehun was considering driving him mad enough that he would have to be admitted to the local psychiatric ward.

“No, not at all, why would I do such a thing.” Sehun teasingly grins because he was joking with Jongin but maybe he was testing Jongin to see how much he could or couldn’t handle.

“So Baekhyun can know? You do know, he knew I had a crush on you right?”

“He what? Of course not, I’ve met that boy a couple of times and you know what? He screams blabbermouth, I don’t know I just always assumed him to be the gossiper of the entire school.” Jongin quickly glanced down to take a sip of his cappuccino.

“So does blowing you count as sex? Because I bet I could blow you sky high just like dynamite.” Jongin dropped his cup on the floor and it wasn’t until he began to cough and choke that Sehun knew the topic wasn’t a sociable one.

Jongin was having a hard time dealing with his boyfriend, or the idea Sehun would try sooner or later try to break a rule or two that he’d set. But even if Jongin was having a hard time, Sehun was having an even more difficult time trying to figure out how he could break each and every rule on the golden list.

"So let me get this straight, you’re not allowed to tell us that Jongin is officially yours or maybe it's unofficial since nobody is allowed to know that top secret information." Baekhyun questions, moving around on the floor in Kyungsoo's room to get into a more comfortable position.

Sehun sees the judgment in his best friend’s eyes or maybe it's more along the lines that the brunette is always contemplating over whether he should kill Jongin already for his own selfish reasons or if by the little ounce of kindness he has left maybe he should let him continue to live for Sehun's sake.

"You know what? For once in your life you are correct. When Jongin said nobody can know he meant it. Not you or Kyungsoo can know, but neither can my parents or teachers either."

"I'm guessing he isn't kidding around about the no sex clause either? So you’re telling me you can make out with Jongin and get him hard and he still won’t let you do anything to help him out?" Kyungsoo half way laughs because in a way it's funny or at least it is to him because something about sexually frustrated people seems amusing to him.

"I promise you he wasn't kidding, he kisses me and sometimes he touches my lower back but apparently he's built up a tolerance for touching me from the waist down. It's like a danger zone to him, so it's a no go." Sehun pouts, but after a couple seconds in deep thought an evil smirk replaces the pout and it's so out of character for Sehun that it scares Baekhyun.

"Please don't tell me what you’re thinking, I've already heard more than I ever planned to and it's already scarred me for life." Baekhyun shakes his head, because Sehun has been his best friend for many years and while there are certain aspects that he would like to know about Sehun's life, getting laid certainly isn't one of them.

"It's okay Baek, it's not like it's anything sexual related anyways. I'm just going to try and break every single rule on his golden list." Sehun laughs closer to a villain that's managed to blow up a nearby town where his enemy resides.

Sehun wasn't sure how to start the whole plan of destroying Jongin's golden list, but he figured starting with the bottom of the list and working his way up seemed like the best route to go.

It was Friday the day before the weekend was due to start and when his parents were away, Jongin would typically pick him up from school, so he desperately begged Kyungsoo to help him with the third rule on the master golden list and if he thought Baekhyun was a hard person to persuade in the past he was sadly mistaken because Kyungsoo required everything except the shirt off his back.

"This better work or else I swear I will strangle you in your sleep." Sehun threatened Kyungsoo when the halls started to become empty. It's not that he doubts his friends evil mind, it’s more along the lines that he forked out a pretty good chunk of money for Kyungsoo to get a newer and bigger phone, yeah these were the best of friends a guy could ever ask for.

"Earth to Sehun, see that guy." Kyungsoo pauses, pointing at the lanky guy with the blonde hair. "That's Zitao, remember the guy that pierced your neck?"

"It is no... Oh that really is him isn't it? I think the new hair color threw me off, it doesn't look like the same guy." Sehun gawks and stares at the named guy walking in their direction "He does know that I’m not available right? I'm game as long as he doesn't think there's any possibility of us getting together."

"Actually he was disappointed at first, well because he thinks you’re about attractive as a guy can get. But no he's only here for the sake of helping, plus he owes me a favor so what choice does he have?" Sehun sighs relieved because he could go along with pretending but if it were to turn into anything else he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle such a situation or not.

Sehun braces himself for the impactful confrontational scene that he hopes this entire situation could be, well that's if Zitao cooperates with him and if everything goes as planned.

They stand there talking about complete nonsense, your typical how have you been conversations and a couple of minutes before Sehun knows Jongin should be arriving to pick him up and Kyungsoo takes the time to scram because the last thing he wants is to be caught between Jongin and Sehun's arguments.

"It's not like I don't mind helping and that's not counting the fact that Kyungsoo is blackmailing me as we speak. But if your boyfriend pulverizes me into a million tiny pieces I think you should know that you will be paying for my funeral because I'm just a poor civilian." Zitao is quick to warn because while he’s all about helping someone in need, it doesn't mean he's willing to get his face disfigured in the process.

Sehun looks at the blonde nodding his head apologetically, he kind of feels bad now asking him for help. For a split second he has second thoughts, but those thoughts of backing out soon becomes a distant memory when he sees the faint side of Jongin’s body and then nothing goes as planned.

Originally they were supposed to fake a polite conversation because Sehun talking to another unknown male would have alerted Jongin dead on the spot, but instead Sehun finds himself nudging the blonde male and when Jongin looks at them all he sees is Zitao hugging Sehun to the point his feet don't touch the ground.

Zitao continues to hug him and he swings Sehun in circular motions as their bodies go around in circles. It isn't until he feels the tapping on his shoulder that he turns around to look at the fuming guy, but he doesn't let go of Sehun.

"Could you please put Sehun down?" Jongin’s tone is downright deadly, it’s almost as if Sehun is his most prized possessions that he's completely protective over.

It's almost like Zitao half expects Jongin to hit him and he's flinches when the angered male grabs Sehun pulling him away from his warm yet friendly embrace.

"Let's go Sehun." Jongin grumbles underneath his breath, his lips barely move and when he pulls Sehun by the wrist Zitao gives him a low apologetic **"** I'm sorry!" before he watches Jongin drag him out of the school altogether.

Sehun struggles to keep up, he really does because Jongin is more along the lines of power walking and he has to wonder if he's going to break out into a sprint at any given moment because Sehun doubts he would be able to keep up.

Jongin doesn't come close to slowing down until they reach his car and he doesn’t stop until he slams Sehun back first onto the hood of his car. Sehun's breathe hitches, it's not from the impact but it's because of Jongin's angered state.

"Are you trying to push my buttons, why did you let him hug you? Hell why did you hug someone that's not me, are you trying to make me mad?" Jongin's breathing is rigid and he is sweating from his forehead all the way down to his neck.

"Do you want to know a secret? You’re naturally handsome, but you’re fucking hot when you’re pissed off." Sehun dares to say, but looking at Jongin he can tell his boyfriend is lost for words.

Jongin glares at him, if he'd known Sehun was intent on pissing him off he would've chosen to stay at his dorm rather than dealing with the mess that was known as Oh Sehun. He struggled for the right words to say because truth be told if he were to say anything at all it would come out the wrong way. Instead of saying what he truly thought, Sehun found Jongin kissing him on the hood of his car out of all places.


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun could’ve swore he was on cloud nine, literally. Because there he was splayed out on the hood of Jongin's car with the man hovering over him and Jongin was intent on eating alive with all morals long forgotten.

"Jongin do you." Sehun tried to warn Jongin, he really did because if someone walked into the parking lot of the school they would get more than an eyeful of Jongin devouring him in more ways than one.

"Shut up!" Jongin growled, voice rough and breathing hard, he abruptly stood up dragging Sehun to the edge of the metal hood. He stared at Sehun with dark eyes before he pulled the younger in for another rough kiss.

Sehun gasped shocked more than anything because he wasn't in the least bit scared of Jongin, no he was much closer to being curious than anything, curious when Jongin would stop and curious as to how far he was willing to take things.

Jongin nibbled on Sehun’s lower lip and he had one hell of a set of roaming hands because he was sexually frustrated and angry all at the same time. One second he was kissing Sehun and then the next he ripped Sehun's shirt down the front.

He attacked the soft flawless porcelain skin from every angle that he could manage, Sehun smelled like winter and vanilla mix together and it drove Jongin into complete madness.

"Oh my god! Jongin, you can't leave marks, everyone will notice." Sehun shouts, he even swats at Jongin in an attempt to bring him back to reality and it’s the reality that this is not something Jongin would willingly do under any normal circumstances.

"I can do anything I want. If I want to mark you I will and if I want to fuck you, you will let me because you won't tell me no. You won't refuse me, because your mine." Jongin says out loud, a little too loud for Sehun's liking because it’s dirty, but it was even dirtier when Jongin's hands went even lower down the back of his pants.

Sehun lets out a muffled moan he didn't know he was holding when Jongin's sweaty palms touches his skin and when he squeezes the flesh a volt of electricity goes coursing down his spine, shocking the life out of him, Sehun holds onto Jongin's shoulders.

"Slow down, can't we do whatever this is in the car? I'm serious, stop it!" Sehun screams, it wasn't like he didn't want Jongin like this, but he’s afraid Jongin will regret it at some point or another.

Jongin stumbles back letting go of Sehun, his eyes bulge out and his previous mood changes drastically. He looks like a child that'd been caught red handed with his hand still in the cookie jar, Sehun tries to decipher what Jongin is thinking but he’s left stumped to.

"Shit, are you okay? I'm sorry, I don't think we should’ve taken things this far." Jongin looks at the ground and then back at Sehun before he walks around to get into the car, Sehun sighs he’d been so close yet he so far away from accomplishing the mission of wedging his way into his boyfriend's unbelievably locked up pants.

Two months of work and nothing ever paid off for Sehun, if he thought Jongin clammed up before he was at least trice worse than he'd been in the past at avoiding all topics of intimacy, to put it into simple terms he avoided it like the plague.

Sehun often pondered around the idea of how did Jongin get off? Did he have a porn stash that helped him keep it under control or did Jongin jerk himself off to the image of him? Either option wasn't good in Sehun's opinion, because he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Jongin getting off without him.

"Dear god, what happened to you?" Baekhyun shrieked, running to the other side to examine his best friend.

"Baek, what ever happened to the no touch clause? Because I don't like you touching me like this, it's not friend like and if this is what you consider to be in the line of a friends boundaries then I’m going to be forced to rethink our friendship."

"Eww, that's just nasty, that would be like kissing my brother and it would be disgusting on so many levels." Baekhyun retorts, scrunching his face up and in the process he gives Sehun the stink eye.

"Is Jongin by chance a demon walking in human form because damn you look like a monster vandalized your poor body and just look at all those marks, damn he marked you good, it's not going to scar right?" Baekhyun inspects Sehun from his neck all the way down to his chest, because if he hadn't known better he would’ve thought it was Jongin's work. It wasn't like he knew Jongin well enough, but he acted like a gentleman and those types didn't attack their boyfriends like a wild animal.

"Stop it, so what if they are permanent? I could care less if they disappear or not, I love him and they are part of him on my skin. Now would you please leave me and my body alone?" Sehun swats at his friend's inspecting hands, but he’s quick to suspiciously eye Kyungsoo who amusingly watches the pair bicker back and forth.

"I'm not trying to get on your bad side because I'd rather stay on your good side, but Sehun you’re like the little brother my parents never gave me and well I think that boyfriend of yours should handle you with care instead of gnawing you in half." Baekhyun confesses, when Sehun stands up fixing his clothes. There’s more that he wanted to say, but he wasn't really given much of a chance when Sehun walks away from the conversation.

Sehun decides to spend the night at the dorm Jongin shares with his roommate, normally he wouldn't stay at the dorm with Minseok lurking around but there’s no way he could convince Jongin to go back home during the middle of the week.

It was already in the afternoon when Sehun found himself lying in bed with his boyfriend dead asleep. He was such a deep sleeper Sehun had thought so many times before, he slept like a rock, nonmoving and he lied in the same position for hours on end and it made Sehun wonder if the poor guy’s body ever got sore from lying in the same position for so long.

Sehun nudged him a couple of times, he was bored and he missed the sound of Jongin's voice when he spoke to him. So instead of busying himself with waking Jongin from his slumber he found himself playing with his boyfriends face.

Sehun's nimble fingers trace down Jongin’s jawline, intently running the bottom of his palm against Jongin’s exposed neck. He looks at Jongin in his sleeping state, he was so handsome and Sehun often questioned why on earth someone like him existed. Someone that was patient enough to put up with him no matter if he was at his best or his absolute worst, he simply was beautiful on the inside and the outside and sometimes Sehun wanted to know how he managed to attain Jongin's love and affection.

He placed his hand over to the side on Jongin's chest and when he lowered his head down on top of Jongin to listen to his heart, at first the heartbeat is steady, but the more he listens the more Jongin's heart speeds up and it gets to the point it’s nearly pounding out of his chest.

Sehun sits there looking at his boyfriend, maybe a little puzzled as to what made Jongin' heart speed up so fast in a short amount of time. At first he thinks maybe Jongin is dreaming, but taking a second look he notices his free hand is touching the inner portion of Jongin's thigh and it instantly makes him smile at the evidence he could drive Jongin crazy.

He looks at Jongin, then back down at his hand resting on Jongin's thigh and he finds himself pretending to be a want to be masseur. Jongin’s breathing deepens and Sehun's ministrations get Jongin more worked up.

Sehun moves his hand from Jongin's thigh further up between his legs to the point he’s touching more than Jongin would’ve liked him to and somewhere between poking and rubbing the hard on, Sehun finds his hands pulling down the hem of Jongin's sweat pants.

He stares at it, he had doubts in the past, doubts that his suspicions from a long time ago weren't true. His jaw hung a slack and it’s more than amazement that has the spark in his eyes flickering,

Sehun presses his index finger on the ball of the metal piercing lodged through the tip of Jongin's cock, not to rough but not to gentle when pushing the piercing to see if it would move and to his surprise it moved from side to side.

Playing with the piercing and getting more excited about Jongin's pierced cock than he should've, Sehun fails to notice Jongin propped up on his elbow, staring down directly at him. No Sehun doesn’t notice his presence until he kisses the tip and Jongin moans in unison with the contact of Sehun's warm lips.

"Wait Sehun, what are you doing?" Jongin sits up fast, grabbing him by the hair of the head and to his utter shock Sehun shoved him to lay back down in his previous position.

"This time, just this once can't you let me have my way with you? I want to try something, I promise I won't take off any of my clothes, I promise I will leave them perfectly intact." Sehun pretty much begs for Jongin's approval which he was second guessing until Jongin pats him on the head and lies his head back down on the pillow.

Sehun is terrified, he’s not afraid to touch or taste Jongin but he’s afraid that Jongin will comment about how terrible he is at giving head. He starts out slow, at first he licks the tip more aggressively than he should and Jongin runs his hand through Sehun's locks grabbing a handful of hair.

Jongin uses the handful of hair to guide Sehun on and off his length, he’s slow at first just the tip barely going in before he would snap Sehun's head back all the way to the point his jaw was craned back, but within time Jongin has Sehun taking half of him with stride.

"Sehun, hollow your checks and loosen your lips, it will help us both out." Jongin instructs and with his hands on Jongin's hip bones Sehun finally understands why his boyfriend mentioned it, because before he was tight lipped and puffing his cheeks out and it had only been made it more difficult for the both of them.

The change helps and in the long run it allows him to take Jongin all the way in his mouth. Jongin grows erratic with Sehun's pace over time, the need for relief and the agonizing slow pace becomes more than he can handle and Sehun soon finds Jongin pushing into his mouth at a rougher and faster pace.

"Shit, you should have pulled out." Jongin pulls his cock out of Sehun's mouth, lazily he sits up and looks at him. Sehun looks mind blown, his pupils are dilated and his mouth is full due to not swallowing.

Sehun struggles, he's never tasted someone before and the flavor is something new to him and he isn’t sure whether he likes it or not. Sehun watches Jongin pinch his cheek before he manages to swallow half of the white substance, while the rest drips down his chin and onto his clothed thighs.

"I wanted to taste you, if I didn't do you think I would have sucked you off to begin with?" Sehun uses the shirt Jongin is wearing to wipe off the rest of his mouth when his boyfriend pulls him into his arms.

"I really am blessed to have you in my life, aren't I?" Jongin gives Sehun a small smile before leaning in to peck him on the lips.

"Yes you are, but I'm just grateful to have you all to myself." Sehun grins burying his head in Jongin’s shoulder, he faintly feels Jongin chuckle and that's probably the key point in their relationship where Sehun feels that Jongin loves him just as much as he loves Jongin.

Jongin stares at Sehun's sleeping form lying in his arms and he almost thinks Sehun looks presumably adorable. He lightly touches Sehun on the bridge of the nose and Jongin coos when he blows directly at his bangs.

Sehun opens his eyes from the crisp air hitting him directly in the eyes, blinking in a rapid pace he frowns looking at Jongin because he isn’t sure whether Jongin is intent on making him freeze to death or if he is in fact trying to torture him to death.

"Jongin, yah stop that!" Sehun whines, taking one final look at Jongin, he disappears under the covers and Jongin amusingly chuckles at his childish ways.

That was the thing about Sehun, sometimes he would do the smallest things that reminded Jongin of a child. But then there were times he would do or say things that were the farthest thing from being a child and sometimes it made Jongin confused, was Sehun really about to become an adult?

"Oh no you don't, come here Sehun!" Jongin bickered at him, ripping the covers off the bed and tossing them behind him Jongin moves down in the bed to hold Sehun in his arms once again.

"Kim Jongin, you are so mean. Remind me again why I like you so much?" Sehun cries out hitting Jongin in the chest, he sniffles but then he starts to pout.

"Can I help it if I missed you? You're beautiful when you first wake up in the morning, you know that right?" Jongin confesses and Sehun leans his head back to look at him, he was kidding right?

"I look terrible, my hairs a mess, I look like shit and my morning breath could kill the entire population." Sehun argues because he’s a terrible morning person, so there’s no chance he could look as beautiful as Jongin described.

Sehun watches Jongin shake his head in disagreement before he leans in to peck him on the lips and he tries to control the small words that came out of his mouth with each little peck from Jongin.

There's many things he wants to say to Jongin, he wants to tell him to stop kissing him so he can explain why he doesn’t deem himself to be beautiful but he wants to finally tell him that he loves him. Sometimes people often said those three words too much but not enough and Sehun really wants Jongin to hear him say them.

Later that afternoon Sehun finds himself residing notes at the local tea shop with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, it was a coincidence they all share the same classes, fate really must've played a major role in their friendship.

"You guys know I'm going to fail miserably, right? I get were supposed to learn a huge amount of knowledge, but this is just ridiculous!" Sehun sighs for the umpteenth time because it’s frustrating and his studies are hoarding a majority of his time.

"Sehun can you stop whining? It doesn't matter what you do, we are sent to school to learn hence teachers get paid to kill us in return, that's how it works and there's nothing you can do or say to change it." Baekhyun grumbles, tossing the notebook at Sehun, the brunette writes down on another blank piece of paper.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to leave, the both of you argue way too much and it's giving me a major headache." Kyungsoo rubs his temples, it’s the first time he's ever interrupted the pair, normally he found the arguments amusing and funny at times but even he had limits.

"I will have you know I'm a ball of fluff and everybody loves me and when I say everybody, I mean literally everyone." Baekhyun retorts back offended because Kyungsoo just pretty much insulted him by calling him a walking headache.

"I don't think you are, god have you ever noticed how full of yourself you really are? Even I have my limits and you are crossing the fucking line." Kyungsoo angrily got up and when he did he left Baekhyun cursing into thin air.

"Is that guy for fucking real?" Baekhyun stops screaming and Sehun stops rubbing his temples to look at Baekhyun because he’s not one to stop grumbling midway through a rant.

Baekhyun's mind is racing, he’s long forgotten what he was complaining about to Sehun and he can’t understand how he’d become so tongue twisted or more like how could he become speechless by looking at another person entirely.

"Baek, are you okay? You’re not sick are you?" Sehun becomes worried when Baekhyun wore a blank expression but then again he looked like he was going to drool all over the table too.

"Oh hey, Sehun right? We've met a couple of times, I'm Jongin's roommate." Minseok taps Sehun on the shoulder a little too hard that Sehun almost jolts out of his seat.

"Yes I am, I didn't think you would be at a place like this. Well you know I just figured college students ventured out to different places, like the ones that are close to campus, anyways how are you?"

"Hah, your funny Sehun but I think I remember Jongin saying one time you were very opinionated. If I remember correctly he called it a blessing and a curse."

"Oh yeah before I forget, this is my classmate Chanyeol. Believe it or not he's my study partner." Sehun eyes the guy, damn if he wasn't abnormally tall. The guy greets him, he comes off as nice and everything goes pleasant in the exchange of names until Chanyeol goes to shake Baekhyun's hand and that's when Sehun face palms the table hard.

"Oh Sehun." Baekhyun introduces himself when he shakes Chanyeol's hand and Sehun's mouth almost hits the floor because just what in the hell was his best friend thinking?

"Oh no you are not, are you trying to get me in trouble?" Sehun shrieks, by now he’s beyond embarrassed, but probably not as much as Baekhyun and the reddening of his face is evident of that.

"Min I’m going to go grab a table, when you’re done maybe we can work on the assignment." Chanyeol shies away, walking faster, he walks all the way over to the window and sits down in a chair.

Sehun looks over where Chanyeol's seated, then he looks back at Baekhyun who looks like he’s ready to cry and it’s the first time his friend has ever shown a dreadful emotion and then he motions a finger for Minseok to bend down.

"Can I ask a question, it might not sound polite to ask and I might be wrong, but I think my friend likes your friend in a certain way if you know what I mean? How old is Chanyeol?" Sehun whispers into the shell of Minseok's ear, he couldn't see his face but he heard a small laugh.

"He just turned twenty four, I think your friends staring scared him. You see Chanyeol is more of a loner, he has a few select friends but he doesn't talk much to people he doesn't know. It's nothing to worry about, he will recover from it eventually." Minseok explains, smiling a bit as he leaves Sehun to deal with his best friend who looks like he’s lacking oxygen and Sehun thinks maybe he might've found some leverage over Baekhyun.

"God I missed you, two whole days with no text or a word from you, are you trying to kill me?" Jongin complains lying behind Sehun.

"I'm sorry, with finals coming up what do you expect? I hate it, but it must be done." Sehun mumbles between the hands massaging his sides and trying to pay attention to the comedy they’re watching on the television screen.

"It's not fair to leave me all by my lonesome, who knows what trouble I could get myself into but all joking set aside, I understand. I wouldn't want to be the one to distract you from your goals." Jongin removes his chin from Sehun's shoulder and his hand rubs along his hip bone, Sehun glances back to look at his boyfriend's strange behavior.

"If you mean by trouble, like serious trouble involving you and that body of yours, than yes you really are going to be in big trouble mister."

"Is that so?" Jongin taunts Sehun pulling him back, his hands move up Sehun's clothed thighs. Sehun's eyes widen a bit more than normal when Jongin slides a hand under the hem of his pants and he kneads at the softness of Sehun's thighs.

"Do you know your body doesn't match the age of a teenager?" Jongin moves to tug the back of Sehun's pants down. Sehun tries to look at him but from the angle they lying on the leather couch it’s nearly impossible.

"What do you mean? Do I really have the body of a child?" Sehun asks, he certainly hoped he didn't because wouldn't that be a complete turn off?

"Not exactly, it's not that your body is immature it's actually quite the opposite. Your thighs are full and your ass bulges out in all the right places and it’s tested my sanity a time or two."

Sehun feels Jongin breathing heavy on his shoulder, it’s almost like he was panting from exhaustion. Jongin’s hand travels down from crease of Sehun's ass and then lower to between the back of his thighs.

Jongin’s gentle at massaging the warm skin of Sehun’s thigh, he feels it when Jongin slowly bumps his pelvic bone into his ass, he hisses at first because this wasn't a position he imagined they would be in, certainly not at this day and age.

Slowly Sehun creeps a hand into Jongin's pants, he gently gives Jongin's a good squeeze before he starts to move his hand up and down the sensitive organ, he expects Jongin to make him stop but to his surprise Jongin says nothing as his breathing became more harsh and rigid than before.

"Jongin, what are you doing? I thought you said we had to wait?" Sehun was nervous, not because of the thought of Jongin taking him right then and there, but doing it on the couch wasn't how he invisioned it.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, it might be considered as a sex act but I already explained it to you what a hundred times by now, we won't have sex until you’re legal." Jongin moves Sehun's thighs up a bit and when he pushes his cock between Sehun's heavenly thighs Sehun gasps at him.

Jongin pushes Sehun’s thighs together so the space around his erection is air tight. Sehun claws the back cheek of Jongin's ass when he starts to move at a steady rhythm and looking down Sehun can clearly see the pierced head of Jongin's cock appear and then disappear just as fast as it reappeared.

Sehun knew many things and he could do many of those things he knew about, but having Jongin pound into his thighs wasn't one of them, in the end he would lose his mind because nothing was ever easy when it came to his overly attractive boyfriend.

Jongin grips his sides, fingers digging into the skin when he starts to jerk his own cock. Jongin finally leans in to kiss Sehun, gentle lips pressing against him and Sehun get chills when a tongue pokes into his mouth. Jongin holds Sehun by the jaw when their tongues become a collision course, fighting for dominance and it becomes clear who won when Jongin comes with a cry between Sehun's thighs.

"I love you." Jongin manages to say, finally speaking the three words that Sehun has waited for so long to hear, hell he’d even wondered if he would ever say them and he just said them. Sehun comes with a loud sob and Jongin has to think if he was crying because he'd come to the end of his orgasm or if it was because he told Sehun he loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

Fall went as soon as it came, it was slow in Sehun’s opinion but either way winters barely around the corner and with that would come Jongin’s birthday.

Sehun spent the better part of two weeks divided, homework was piling up on the night stand by his bed, but he also needed to figure out how he would spend the special day with his boyfriend.

Honestly he doesn’t know much about Jongin’s intermediate family, in fact he knew very little. The only thing he knows is by rumors in the previous years was his family owned their own company, but whether they are close or not Sehun couldn’t be sure.

Sehun sits in silence for nearly an hour while Jongin aimlessly rattles off at the lips, lazing around on the couch with his feet in Sehun’s lap. It’s almost like he doesn’t have a care in the world, but his blank spacing and nonsense talking about absolutely nothing tells a different story.

Sehun thinks with a finger on the edge of his lips, there’s small gaps in Jongin’s life he wants to know more about, but they’ve never discussed if there’s a line or a barrier to separate their personal lives. “Jongin, what do you dream about?” Sehun asks out of the clear blue, partly because he's curious to know more about his boyfriend but also because he often wonders what Jongin really thinks about.

Jongin’s face was serious at first and Sehun began to think if he was off base when he choose to ask the question, but he’s threw for a loop when Jongin busted out laughing at him.

“Like what I dreamt of last night, is that what you’re asking me about?” Jongin sits up on his elbow, a puzzled look blending in with his laughter.

“That’s not exactly what I meant, I want to know all the things you dream about and maybe what your hopes and dreams are for the future.”

Jongin fully sits up when he understands what Sehun means, it's definitely something new to him because even though they’d known each other for years, Sehun’s never asked him questions that pertained to his personal life before.

“Many things, so many things Sehun. I’m already in my twenties so you can imagine how many dreams I’ve had by now. Sometimes paradise like dreams, you know the ones where life’s more simple and less stressful. But sometimes I dream about you too, it’s strange because you’re exactly the same in my dreams as you are here when I’m with you.”

At the mention of his name Sehun perks up, looking at his boyfriend, Jongin eyes him and lies back down dragging Sehun to lay on his chest.

“Sometimes I worry about following in my father’s footsteps, I dread it with a burning passion. At times I think about if I can take over the company like he wants me to, sometimes I already imagine myself failing before I’ve had the small opportunity to try.”

“But sometimes when I look at the bigger picture, I have you and with you by my side all my doubts fade away. I think when it comes to being with you, I can’t afford to fail because there's no room for failure and you make me feel like anything’s possible.” Jongin hugs him tighter, he nuzzles into the crease between Sehun’s jaw and neck. He inhales the scent of Sehun’s cologne before he raises his head back up to peck Sehun on the cheek.

Baekhyun shakes his head, not believing a single word Sehun's telling him. It's a given by now his best friend was a bit crazy and didn’t have respect for limitations. “There’s no way and when I say no way, I mean hell would have to freeze over before your precious Jongin would let you do that.”

“Baek, never say never. Don’t you know when you say something might never happen, fate plays its hand and makes it happen anyway. I’m going to stick my neck out on the line and well if I get burnt in the process, what’s the worst that can happen?” Sehun sighs, of course he liked plan c for Jongin’s golden list. He just wished his friend was a little more supportive.

“It’s never going to work Sehun, that’s the problem though you’re so naive that you honestly believe every idea that pops into that pretty little head of yours will turn out just like you envisioned it. At this rate I think you’ll be lucky if you don’t get dumped by time the night ends.” Baekhyun rants at Sehun and he has to wonder if Baekhyun just didn’t like his idea or if he was taking his frustrations from another source out on him.

“So what did I miss?” Kyungsoo sits down on the bench between the pair. The poor guy has no clue what he's walked into, but if given a second chance maybe he should've ran for it because they both glare at him.

“Nothing, nothing at all unless Baek’s opinion of me having the dumbest idea known to the human race is considered to be nothing.” Sehun retorts, screaming at the raven haired guy that was supposed to be his friend.

Kyungsoo’s eyes bulge out the slightest, he’s shaking in his seat because dear god why were these two such drama queens that seemed to always be butting heads with one another?

“I never said you were stupid, you’re not in the least bit but your idea definitely gives insane a whole new meaning. Sehun have you thought this through? Do you understand your actions will have consequences?” Baekhyun tries to talk some sense into him, but that’s the thing about Sehun, he’s downright stubborn.

“Baek, I expected some compassion and understanding. You out of all people should know me better than anyone else in this world, but evidently you don’t. I thought you did, but clearly I was mistaken.” Sehun's grabs his backpack off the ground. Watching his friend storm off, Baekhyun buries his face in the palms of his hands.

“Is it me or am I missing something vitally important?” Kyungsoo finally manages to ask the moping brunette.

Baekhyun’s nails scrape the cheeks of his own face before he glares to up at Kyungsoo. “Are you dense? Today is Jongin’s birthday and what do you think Sehun wants to give him as a present? I’ll give you a hint, it's not a task that can be done solo.”

Kyungsoo sat there blankly staring at Baekhyun for a good minute before it all clicked in his head. For months Sehun tried to pry his way into Jongin’s pants and that mission alone was difficult. It wasn’t because Sehun wasn’t willing to give everything to his boyfriend, it was because Jongin refused to take everything Sehun had to offer as long as he remained a minor.

“So how does it feel to be twenty two?” Yifan muses, staring at his friend downing another shot from the bar. Jongin inwardly groans at his childhood friend. “The same as yesterday, why does everyone assume just because you turn a year older, you feel older than you did the day before?”

It was a long, tiring and horrendous day indeed. Jongin expected his parents to fly in, but his mother called with the excuse their flights had been delayed and then cancelled. And with everything that had been going on, his friend showed up on his front door all the way from China.

“It’s nice catching up and all, but why are you here Jongin?” Yifan asks, curious why out of all places and people to spend his birthday with Jongin choose him and this bar.

“Don’t you have plenty of friends or how about a boyfriend?”

Jongin eyes the blonde, raising an eyebrow because part of him thought Yifan would be his sidekick for the night. He’d even thought his friend might help distract him, but who was he kidding? Yifan always had the talent to point out all of his problems.

“Yeah I do, my roommate is freaking out over exams and well my boyfriend I haven’t talked to him in days. I’m not sure what he’s up to, but did you know he’s underage?” Jongin barely manages not to slur his words and after four shots he’s saying things he wouldn't if he was sober.

“Huh? Are you trying to tell me, you’re dating jail bait? Wait how young is he?” Yifan turns to grasp Jongin by the shoulders, in a sense he's trying to get answers out of Jongin but he also wants to know what kind of trouble his friend's getting himself into.

“I don’t think I’m going to say, if I tell the truth it would involve you and incriminate myself all at the same time.” Jongin slams the empty glass on the counter and he gets up to go to the restroom.

Yifan glances at his friend disappearing around the corner of the bar, he sighs a bit relieved, in a way he’s glad Jongin didn’t tell him about his boyfriends age because if the police were to ask him questions he could honestly answer and still have a clean conscious.

Jongin was gone for a good amount of time when Yifan wondered if his friend got lost or maybe fell asleep in the toilet stall. But taking a glance around he noticed Jongin’s phone still lying on the counter and curiously and partially thinking of Jongin’s best interest he decided to text the anonymous boyfriend.

Sehun babe: “You don’t know me, but I know your boyfriend. Before you ask it’s a really long story. Jongin’s kind of drunk, could you do us both a favor and come pick him up?"

Sehun heard the buzzing of his phone, but when he looks at the screen he becomes even more confused because why in the world was someone else texting him on Jongin’s phone? He's happy someone was considerate enough to inform him about Jongin’s drunken state, but it also gives him insecurities he didn’t have before.

My sweet teddy bear: “Sure I can, thank you for letting me know. The last thing I can handle right now is him getting involved in a wreck.”

It takes Sehun the better portion of thirty minutes to get dressed and catch a taxi to go to the bar slash night club. He’s anxious to see his boyfriend but at the same time he feels slightly enraged, it wasn’t your typical rage but its anger from feeling jealous.

Sehun would normally open doors gently afraid of breaking the glass, but this time he slings the door open behind him. He scans the room before he notices Jongin talking to a tall, yet handsome male and in that moment it enrages him even more than when he previously let his mind wander to the worst of circumstances.

“Jongin, what are you doing, and who is he?” Sehun quickly taps Jongin on the shoulder and he accusingly points a finger at Yifan flinching in his seat.

“Oh no, it’s not like that. I wouldn’t touch this idiot with a stick, he’s like my brother and not my type.” Yifan waves the white flag in a forfeit when he raises his hands in defense.

“But I thought, I thought maybe you were like some type of floozy or at least that’s the impression I got from the text message you sent. Oh never mind, I’m Sehun.” Sehun extends his hand out to shake hands with Yifan.

When Yifan shakes his hand, he takes a brief moment to check Sehun out. A mess of disheveled blonde hair, a large shirt hanging past his mid thighs and a pair of rather short shorts. It definitely made sense because Sehun was in every aspect Jongin’s type and Yifan could finally understand why his friend was smitten with Sehun.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I think I need to get my boyfriend home. I hope we’ll get the chance to meet again, maybe we can become friends or at least get better acquainted in the future.” Sehun gives Yifan one final glance before he proceeds to drag Jongin out of the bar and into the car.

The car ride back is met in glares to Sehun from Jongin, somehow in mix of everything he became angry at him and Sehun doesn’t even want to guess what he's done wrong.

When Sehun pulls into the driveway, coming to a complete stop Jongin jumps out of the car, slamming the door shut when he gets out. He makes no time for Sehun to get out and Sehun trails behind on the heels of his feet, following Jongin in the house.

Jongin slips his shoes off at the door when he walks in and he’s in the middle of taking his jacket off when he notices Sehun standing behind him.

“Why are you standing there? You should've went home already.” Jongin tosses his jacket on the floor and then looking up, he locks eyes with Sehun.

“In case you haven’t noticed I’m your boyfriend, I’m not a child and you don’t get to order me around and tell me what to do.” Sehun argues back, if anyone had the right to be mad it should've been him since he made plans to spend the day with Jongin and Jongin had taken it upon himself to make his own plans with no consideration for Sehun’s feelings.

“Actually you are a child, your underage and you have so many childish ways. Don’t even get me started on all the stupid stunts you’ve pulled over the years, because they aren’t stunts that full grown adults would pull.” Jongin walks closer to Sehun and he grabs him by the arm. He wants Sehun to leave before things get heated up any further.

He drags Sehun to the door, he has every intention of pushing him out the front door. But when he gets closer to the door, Jongin finds Sehun fighting him and using his body Sehun defiantly leans against the door in an attempt to block Jongin from kicking him out.

“Are you really not taking the hint? Get out!” Jongin tugs Sehun’s arm up even more, trying to get him to give up and leave.

“No, why don’t you make me? You really don’t want me to leave, I know it and so do you.” Sehun’s free hand clutches onto the front of Jongin’s shirt.

Jongin stares at him in disbelief, just why in the world wouldn’t Sehun listen to him? “Fine you want to be an adult? We’ll see about that.” Jongin’s tone is threatening, It's almost like he's challenging Sehun or at least that's what he thinks when Jongin slams him against the door.

Sehun’s back hits the door hard, knocking the wind out of his lungs and he gasps in surprise at Jongin’s temperament. Any other given day Jongin had a high tolerance for being patient, but in his drunken state he seemed to of flipped a switch and in an instance it was all of his morals being thrown out the window in order to get down on Sehun’s level.

“Just so you know, children don’t go to bars looking for their boyfriends. Children don’t date guys, and they sure as hell don’t suck them to get off. Go ahead and google it, but haven’t you realized by now, no one will ever love you as much as I do?” Sehun was mouthing all the obvious facts and sure Jongin knew Sehun loved him, but he didn’t understand to what extent.

It was a good long huff of air being withheld that Jongin quickly released, before moving close enough to let their clothed chests rub against each other. “You love me that much? I suppose you do, I honestly think you love me more than anyone ever has. Maybe that’s why I’ve always been so drawn to you!” Jongin spoke in pants, he placed his hands under Sehun’s arms, and it was in such a sensitive way that Sehun could feel the fingertips graze over his ribcage.

He could feel his feet leave the ground when Jongin lifted him further up the wall and brought him safely into his arms. Sehun felt Jongin’s hot breath fan against his face and he got the gist of determination written deep within Jongin’s dark dilated pupils.

Sehun’s body spins around when Jong does a complete hundred and eighty degree turn. He lowers Sehun enough that their height somehow matches and their eyes lock dead on the spot. “I said I love you, but you still question my dying love and affection for you? You say I’m a child, well I say you’re a man and it’s about time you prove it!”

Jongin’s arms tighten, Sehun’s words slowly sinking into his brain, he leans in to press his lips against Sehun’s and in that moment all the rules, all the better judgment and the difference in age ceased to exist anymore.

It’s so passionate the way Jongin presses further into him, the way he holds Sehun with strong arms and the way he’s surrendering to Sehun. Jongin held off for so long, feeling guilty about all the things he wanted to do with Sehun and for the first time he's willing to admit pure and utter defeat. Sehun had him whipped and at the end of the day Jongin would admit it.

He nibbles on Sehun’s lips, quickly rotating from the top wet one to the lower swollen one. Sehun tastes mildly like strawberry to the point Jongin thought of him to be his favorite aphrodisiac.

Jongin slides his tongue in Sehun’s delicate mouth, and when their tongues meet there’s a small hint of static electricity, it struck Sehun oddly enough that his eyes automatically rolled in the back of his head.

Sehun’s minds literally racing a hundred miles an hour, between the mix of Jongin hungrily devouring him and he wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. “Bedroom, not here.” Sehun whines through muffled breaths as Jongin sloppily kisses him over and over again and dipping into taste him once more, Sehun notices Jongin was walking the both of them to their final destination.

Sehun’s back hits the bed first and in a cloudy state of mind he watches Jongin hurriedly pull him by the ankles to the edge of the bed to strip him of all his clothes and possibly all of the dignity he has left.

Sehun squirms in place when Jongin removes his clothes, he has the chills and he had to think of whether or not Jongin would be disappointed with him. Sehun was much more on the lazy side, he ate regular but he was light as a feather and not as muscled up as Jongin seemed to be and that thought alone had Sehun trying to hide the most intimate parts of his body from Jongin’s line of sight.

He struggles from holding one hand between his inner thighs and the other covering the spanse of his stomach, indeed Sehun was struggling because while he was trying to cover all the right areas, Jongin was fighting with him the entire way. He was fighting the embarrassing situation as Jongin continued to strip him over and over again.

It was strange to Sehun, being nude in front of another person. He’d never been on display in all of his life and it made the blood rush to his cheeks. His face turned a pretty shade of crimson when Jongin managed to pin his wrists above Sehun’s head.

Jongin exhales out a long deep breath and then looking down at Sehun in his petrified state, he chuckles. “You know for month’s you've tried every possible way to get into my pants and now you’re choosing to fight me?”

“Don’t you dare mock me, of course it’s easy for you. For god’s sake, just take a look at the way your body is wired together. It was made to do damage.” Sehun cries out, slightly fuming and he’s even more embarrassed than he was moments ago.

Even in his drunken state Jongin could see the sentiment behind Sehun’s shyness, he had the mindset that came with many insecurities. He was comfortable with his body, but he wasn’t confident with sharing it afraid Jongin wouldn’t love it as much as he did.

“Impossible. “ Jongin leans down on Sehun to kiss him along the jawline, it was sharp but it was incredibly smooth. “It’s impossible Sehun, you’re actually quite beautiful and if you think otherwise then I’d have to say you’re incredibly stupid.”

“I’m stupid? Seriously your calling me stupid when you’re the one that’s drunk, wait did you just call me beautiful?” The words leave his mouth at the speed of sound and the nervousness he felt, somehow slowly begins to vanish layer by layer.

Jongin pinches Sehun in the side, it wasn’t a hard pinch but more of a playful one and his lips drag along the expanse of Sehun chest all the way down to give his belly button a butterfly kiss.

His lips are warm, burning as hot as fire at the same time, Jongin was experienced in Sehun’s opinion and he quickly stood with that theory when Jongin worked his way down between his thighs.

Sehun expects Jongin to kiss him down there, so you could imagine his response when he's nipped at. Jongin's in the process of biting Sehun’s thigh, followed up by placing kisses over the reddening marks. Through the mix of muffled moans and low pitched screams, Sehun grabs a handful of Jongin’s hair.

He pulls on the strands of hair harder than expected but Jongin doesn’t seem to care because he pays no mind to Sehun as he continues to pave a path of artwork on Sehun’s body. He takes his time working at snail’s pace but then again didn’t every artist take their time when creating art?

“You wouldn’t, you can’t, and you won’t!” Looking down at Jongin’s ministrations and the lustful glint in his eyes, Sehun knows what he’s going to do but still he has to question him. Jongin hears the words but he chooses to ignore them and in the time it takes Sehun to blink his eyes, he feels Jongin’s hot mouth elope him.

Sehun's head lolls back against the mattress, his hand closes into a fist and his knuckles turn white when Jongin kisses the tip of his cock. He feels every graze of Jongin’s smooth tongue move from the tip to underneath the shaft, he doesn’t miss the feeling he gets when Jongin takes him all the way and he sure as hell doesn’t miss the feeling when Jongin starts to move his head up and down. His toes curl, his body shakes and his head hits the mattress once more with Jongin’s hair still raveled in his hand.

His chest rapidly moves, his free hand clutches the nearby sheets and his teeth clamp tight together to the point he's grinding his teeth. “Ah, stop Jongin!” Sehun halfway moans, his words becoming cluttered together.

He pulls hard on the hair in his hand, forcibly trying to pry Jongin off him but to his surprise Jongin holds him down by hips. It's clumsy movements, persistence and fluttering butterflies that cause Sehun to pull Jongin’s head forward when he releases into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“You don’t taste that bad, quite sweet if I may say so myself.” Jongin's swallows everything down, using the back of his hand he wipes the remainder of the substance off his lips and Sehun can only stare at him in a dazed state of mind.

There's many things Sehun expected from Jongin, but sucking him off to completion and then swallowing everything down wasn’t one of them. “How did you do that?” Sehun manages to ask when Jongin’s back is facing him, he watches him strip down in a matter of minutes and just for a split second he's in a trance of staring at Jongin’s bare ass when his pants fall to the floor.

Jongin stills for a minute, he's caught off guard with the particular question but he's quick to regain his composure as he pulls his shirt off. “Practice, how else do you think anyone learns to give head?” Jongin’s tone turns serious and he turns around in all his bareness for Sehun to see.

Sehun's seen and felt various parts of Jongin’s body throughout the previous months, but he'd never seen it in all its glory for what it was truly worth. His chest is toned, his abs bulge out in all the right places and Sehun's forced to gulp when he notices Jongin’s manhood standing out full erect.

Climbing back on the bed, Jongin grabs Sehun by the ankles and he lifts his legs to the sides of his waist as he rubs them in circular motions against his hipbones. “How many?” Sehun dares to ask, somehow he'd been intent with the idea of Jongin being intimate with him and him only but now he had doubts he was the only one Jongin had been with.

“What? How many people have I slept with? You don’t really want to know the answer do you?” Jongin sighs, it's one question he never expected Sehun to ask, but there he was asking with very little concern of how much the topic could hurt his feelings.

Jongin moves Sehun’s legs enough that the back of his knees locked around Jongin’s waist, and then he massages the inner part of Sehun’s thighs. In a way he’s trying to get him to loosen up and relax, instead of being so tense.

“Twenty three, that isn’t too many is it?” Jongin asks, but he wasn’t quite telling the truth either, he’d only been testing Sehun, he wanted to see just how much Sehun would believe and if he did believe him, would he think of him to be that low? Sehun began to pout, his face contorting into a sour face and Jongin sighed once again. “I’m joking Sehun, I’ve only dated two people besides you. Do you really think I fuck anything that has legs and can manage to walk?”

Sehun falls silent, he felt ashamed for asking and he knew who Jongin slept with or didn’t sleep with should've never been brought up. In that moment he didn’t want to discuss it any further, he just wanted to continue where they left off.

He leans up to pull Jongin to lie down with him and to his surprise Jongin doesn’t comply, instead he lies down on his side. He pulls Sehun to lie on his side so they could lock eyes once more that night, he’s pressed so flush against Jongin, their chests rub against each other and lifting his leg, he places Sehun’s thigh against his waist again.

Jongin slips his fingers into Sehun’s mouth, and he eyes him suspiciously, not knowing why he’d stuck the fingers in his mouth to begin with. The fingers move along the side of Sehun’s inner cheeks to run along the rigid part on the top of his tongue and Sehun wants to ask Jongin what he's doing.

Sehun had every intention of asking, he was on the verge of spitting the words out. “What are you doing?“ He stops mid-sentence when he noticed the fingers had vanished into thin air. He felt Jongin spreading him apart from behind and maybe it hit him what Jongin’s intentions were because Sehun became tight lipped when Jongin pushed a finger past the opening of his rim.

“Hah, you, really?” Sehun was rambling in a mix of jumbled up words, the right words not quite coming out of his mouth in the fashion he’d like them to. Sehun flinches at first, the feeling being new to him but it didn’t hurt, it just felt somewhat weird and foreign to him.

Jongin pecks him on the cheek before he settles for pressing their lips back together and he could feel Sehun’s breathing pick back up. It was quick, shallow breathing and arms clutching around his body that told Jongin he was scared but he was willing to go further than they had already.

He was patient enough to let Sehun adjust to the single digit, until he deemed him ready for a second finger and when the second finger was added to the mix Sehun almost sat up in bed. He started to sit up only to have Jongin pull him back down on the soft mattress.

“I, Jongin I can’t take it.” Sehun sobs and his fingernails sink down into the junction of skin at the back of Jongin’s neck.

Jongin pushes and pulls his fingers out while soothingly rubbing his free hand along Sehun’s waist, he's trying to get Sehun use to his fingers but he's also trying to get him to relax at the same time. “Sehun, can’t isn’t in your vocabulary. It never has been, you’re not a quitter so don’t start being one now.” Jongin tries to build Sehun’s confidence up, but it's also the truth because no matter how frustrated Sehun got with something, he always managed to stick with it and see it out no matter what.

Sehun shuts his eyes, silently he’s searching for the pleasurable feeling he’s heard sex brought to a person. He wants that mind numbing experience, he wants to feel everything Jongin has to offer and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to experience it, not until he feels Jongin push in deeper.

His hands relax against Jongin and his legs move more openly to invite Jongin into his personal space. “Ah, more, so much more Jongin.” Sehun pants out, he raises his leg higher on Jongin’s waist and he feels it when Jongin adds the third digit.

For the first time that night Sehun feels full, full to the point he isn’t sure if would ever feel anything like it again. “Where do you think you’re going?” Jongin gets off the bed and for a moment Sehun’s afraid Jongin is going to call it quits for the night, it wasn’t until he turned his head to see Jongin searching around in the dresser drawer that he knows Jongin’s far from being done.

He watches Jongin climb back into bed with a tiny bottle and a sealed packet in his hand. Sehun moves more into the center of the bed and Jongin lies behind him fumbling with the condom.

“You don’t need to use it, no I don’t want you to use it.” Sehun admits when he reaches out to hold Jongin’s hand, making him stop long enough to look at Sehun. “Are you sure?” Jongin asks, the wrapped condom falling out of his hand and landing on the bed.

Sehun doesn’t answer him and Jongin finds the answer he's waiting for when he feels his boyfriend stroking his cock. Its slow agonizing strokes from nimble fingers that has Jongin situating one arm under Sehun’s waist and the other bending his knee to spread him open.

He removes Sehun’s hand and pulling back against Sehun’s waist Jongin barely pushes the tip in enough to breach the opening. Sehun grunts at the intrusion because while Jongin is well gifted, the piercing only adds to the amount of pressure Sehun has to be willing to take.

His hand holds onto Jongin’s fingers rubbing at his waistline, his breathing gets shallow and he hisses when Jongin pushes deeper into him. “Sehun, just relax. Take baby steps, just breathe and try not to tense up.” Jongin’s giving him important advice and he begins to think about the information being given to him.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have anything stuck up your ass.” Sehun retorts, shutting his eyes he tries to clear to his mind of everything that's happening and somehow through the pain he manages to think of how special Jongin is to him and what he means to him.

“That’s much better.” Jongin lowly mumbles, sheathing the rest of his erection all the way in, he patiently lies there holding Sehun as he kisses him on the neck while he waits for him to adjust.

Sehun doesn’t sob, but he tenses enough that the veins on his temples are bulging out, but just like everything that happened that night he finds himself following Jongins’s lead enough to push back against him.

Jongin’s breath got caught in his throat from the tightness that was his boyfriend and somehow he’d come to the conclusion he was almost scared to move, so you could only imagine how surprised he was when he noticed it was Sehun who was moving back against him.

He’s lying there still all the while he’s looking down to see his cock disappearing only to reappear once again, the sight was so erotic and Jongin didn’t really dislike that fact that Sehun’s ass was so greedy.

“Move already or do you expect me to do all of the damn work while you just sit there and reap the rewards?” Sehun was complaining, but he was also bitching at Jongin because he didn’t appreciate doing all the work by himself.

Jongin didn’t say anything, he just gripped Sehun’s thigh harder, he started to work his hips and Sehun’s movements halted when Jongin started to kiss and bite along his shoulder blade.

Jongin’s hips slam against him in a powerful thrust, the skin of his ass hits particularly hard against Jongin’s pelvic bone and he almost forgets how to breathe. Jongin was in a way testing Sehun limits, he wanted to see exactly what Sehun’s choice of pace would be and much to his liking Sehun was clutching the sheets, but he was also pushing back trying to match the pace Jongin had set for them.

Sehun fingernails dig into part of Jongin’s wrist, but he pays no mind to the skin breaking when he pulls out to the tip and slams back in. “Ah fuck, how are you doing that?” Sehun asks in his state of bliss, because it appeared that Jongin knew just all the right angles to hit and hitting them on key he did.

“How am I what?” Jongin pauses long enough to pull out and turn Sehun over on his back. “How am I hitting your prostate?” Jongin spreads Sehun’s legs back apart and he pushes back into Sehun for the second time that night.

Jongin’s relentlessly grunts, partially from how fast he’s moving inside Sehun and the other part being how incredibly tight Sehun is. “Let’s just say it comes natural and well what I can’t cover the piercing does.” Jongin moves further up to lock their hands together as he leans down to kiss Sehun for probably the last time for the night.

Sehun felt many things, he feels Jongin driving him into oblivion, but Sehun also feels how gentle Jongin is with the way he touches him. He also feels every ounce of love Jongin chooses to give him along with the butterflies swimming around dead in the middle of his stomach.

“Fuck, I can’t.” Sehun’s mind is overworking itself to the point he's riding the faint line of dizzy, his palms become sweaty and when Jongin strokes his cock, he comes unraveled from the skin contact alone.

Jongin grunts, the tightness stopping him dead in his tracks and furthermore bringing him over the edge. He grasps Sehun’s by the hips when he comes inside him, his load painting Sehun’s walls white and Sehun can only gasp when he feels the warmth that is his boyfriend.

“Holy shit that was amazing, you’re amazing. Sehun do you know how beautiful you look right now?” Jongin's rambling off at the lips again and he collapses on Sehun. He leans in to peck Sehun on the lips with the words of “I love you so fucking much.” Falling from his lips.

Sehun mistakenly thought he heard it before, but this time he heard it more clearly and if his heartbeat wasn’t already racing hard enough, he closes his eyes and smiles at the fact Jongin loves him as much as he loves him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jongin groans at the rays of sunlight hitting him in the face and instantly he rubs his eyes. His body aches within every fiber of his being and his bones crunch when he moves and his muscles throb.

At first he can’t remember everything, he can remember the bar, the drinking and how Yifan called Sehun to pick him up, but that’s about it.

Jongin closes his eyes, trying to remember if there was anything important he’d forgotten. The words echo in the back of mind. “You want to be an adult, we’ll see about that?” Jongin’s eyes fly open and they go wide in dread.

He remembers how Sehun almost pulled his hair from the roots, the lingering kisses they shared, how it felt when Sehun held his aching erection in nimble fingers and how he roughly fucked Sehun into the mattress.

Jongin’s close to panicking, he came close to moving back and if he fell on the floor along the way then that would be okay. “What are you doing?” He felt Sehun’s hand move back to caress his hip.

“Why did you let me defile you? You should have said no, we were supposed to wait. Our first time wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be special.” Jongin frowns, using a hand he lifts the duvet and he could see his cock still buried deep in Sehun’s ass.

Sehun momentarily sighs at his boyfriend. “It was special to me, I wanted you and I know you wanted me, so what’s the problem?” Sehun isn’t lying, he’d wanted Jongin for so long that all he could do was inhale his boyfriend.

Jongin felt the shift in the bed and he grunts at the feeling of being raveled in the warmth of Sehun. “I don’t regret anything Jongin, I love you and I don’t feel an ounce of guilt for sleeping with you. If I had a chance to redo everything, I would still make the same choices and let you fuck me all over again.”

Still holding onto Jongin’s hip bone and grounding him in place, he leans to push back against the warm body. “I never said it wasn’t special, it just wasn’t how I envisioned our first time. Sehun you’re first time shouldn’t have happened, not like this. I shouldn’t have been drunk and you shouldn’t feel the need to use underhanded tactics in order to have sex with me.”

Sehun hums, ignoring what Jongin’s intent to point out and he pushes back hard on the hands against his back. “Sehun, what are you doing?” Jongin already knows the answer, but he keeps his hands steady against Sehun’s back, halting him from any further movement.

“Nothing really, well not if you don’t take into account I already told you I want a repeat of last night. So naturally I’m trying to wiggle your dick back to life.” The hands are firm, Sehun is unsteady and roughly pushing back.

Jongin shoves at him, it creates enough space to pull his cock out and Sehun whines at the void. Sehun has the dire urge to slap his boyfriend silly but his body stills from the movement behind him.

Sehun hears the rustling, grunting and shameful moans coming from his boyfriend. He feels the shaking of the bed and sure enough when Sehun turns around he gets lost in the image of Jongin fisting his limp cock.

Desperate fingers, fast hands and pleading eyes are the only thing Sehun sees. He feels guilty watching his boyfriend, Sehun gives him a pitiful look and he shifts his hand to take ahold of Jongin’s unrelenting erection.

“I think you need help, you need my help. Let me help you, it’s the least I can do.” Sehun doesn’t know what Jongin’s intentions are, but he’s willing to help him get hard if that’s what he needs.

Sehun’s fingers work overtime, he strokes Jongin with such vigor and determination and his boyfriend can only relish in the pleasure of the effects Sehun has over him. “I told you I could help, maybe next time you should listen to me.”

He feels proud of himself, working Jongin into a frenzy always welcomes the results he needs and it gave him satisfaction knowing he had the ability to drive his boyfriend into complete madness.

When Sehun notices he's hard again, he sheepishly smiles at Jongin and then he lies back down on the bed. He waits, then he waits a little more for Jongin to finish so they can cuddle, but the spooning from his boyfriend never comes.

Sehun felt it when the bed dipped, he mewls at the warmth from Jongin’s chest and instinctively he feels at peace. “Jongin, what do you think you’re doing?” Jongin doesn’t give a response to let him know he’d heard him and the only thing Sehun gets are greedy hands devouring the globes of his ass.

“I’m doing what I should’ve done a long time ago, I might regret it but I’ll try not to. I’m giving into the urges lurking in my brain and if I go to prison I hope my cell mate isn’t a tall broad dude, because I’m always dropping soap in the shower.”

Sehun feels thick fingers spread him apart, he can feel the metal ball teasing him and he felt the tip of Jongin’s cock pressed against his rim. “If I’m going to hell, I might as well be destroyed deep inside you because then I will have nothing to fear anymore.”

Jongin pushes the tip past tight muscles, his muscles tense pushing in further and Sehun almost gasps at the intrusion. “I thought you wanted to wait? You said last night was a mistake, but you want to do this again?”

Sehun’s stunned and almost not believing that Jongin was pushing his erection back into his ass. “I wanted to wait, I wanted us to have sex on your birthday, not mine. But when it comes to you I never get things the way I want them. You always force my hand and just for once I want things my way, I want to have my way with you.”

Jongin pushes in slow, inch by inch until his pelvic bones flush against Sehun’s soft ass. “Then do whatever you want to do to me, go agonizingly slow or fuck me until I can’t move.” Sehun wasn’t going to argue with him, he was going to let Jongin do whatever he wants, until his hearts content.

Sehun leans his head back against the toned chest and Jongin holds him by the waist. He rubs soothing circles on the planes of Sehun’s stomach and he patiently waits for Sehun to accommodate him.

He felt his thigh being placed on Jongin’s hip bone and Jongin leans in enough to plant short sweet kisses on his neck. Jongin’s ministrations are bold, he gnaws at the flesh hard enough to leave marks and Sehun moans in pleasure at Jongin’s growing erection.

“Move already, your killing me.” Jongin didn’t stop sucking and biting on his neck, but Sehun feels his boyfriend pull almost all the way out and then he slams back into the tempting heat.

Jongin’s soft lips are etched on sharp lines of his jaw, his hands grip Sehun’s hips harder and he forces him back further to take more of his cock. “You’re still as tight as you were last night and to think I thought I worked you open enough.”

Sehun emotions are mixed to hell and back. Sobbing, desperation and happiness elope the core of his body and a hint of naughty hits the surface when he leans in to cup Jongin’s balls as he fucks him from behind.

He halts for a brief moment, almost shocked at the bold action but he pushes back into Sehun harder than before. Sehun turns to sheepish smile at his boyfriend, but he’s intent on torturing Jongin while he’s at it.

Sehun fondles, squeezes and massages the warm jewels in his hands, Jongin growls at him almost appreciating the sentiment of Sehun’s advances. “You’re driving me nuts, literally. Are you trying to make me orgasm before you?”

He lets go, almost laughing but Jongin doesn’t give any room for humor. His hands move back down and he spreads Sehun’s cheeks back apart. He’s mesmerized watching his cock pump in and out of his boyfriend and he’s appreciative of how greedy Sehun really is.

“Oh fuck, I can’t take much more of you.” Sehun warns him, he’s on the verge of sounding sarcastic and he wants to smack Jongin on the chest for dominating him so perfectly.

Jongin can feel Sehun getting tighter with each slide and drag of his erection, hitting his boyfriend dead in the prostate. “Then let loose, don’t hold back and come for me babe.”

His voice is husky, the tone almost breaks and it drives Sehun further. Jongin snakes an arm around his waist and Sehun watches fingers take purchase on his dying erection.

Jongin grips him good and hard, shaky fingers hold onto his cock tight and he feels the drag of impatient fingers stroking him.

The fingers are fast to jerk him off, the feeling of taking a cock up his ass and Jongin jerking him off into ecstasy becomes mind numbing and his entire body tingles from the sensation.

Sehun’s mind becomes clouded, eyes rolling in the back of his head and he comes spurting in his boyfriend’s hand. He can still feel Jongin rutting into him, begging for release and he’s becoming desperately sloppy.

Jongin feels the tightness and the way Sehun is pressing his legs tighter together. Sehun is trying to milk him for everything he’s worth and it works when Jongin takes one final thrust burying himself balls deep in Sehun.

His release comes in hard, thick spurts and Sehun moans in unison with Jongin. “I think I’m ready to go to jail now, it will be miserable but I deserve it.” Jongin drags Sehun back against his chest and he pants on his boyfriends shoulder.

“Jongin, who said you were going to jail? I’m not going to tell anyone about what we’ve done and if nobody knows, you don’t have anything to fear but me.”

“You’re friends know, Baekhyun will run his mouth and out the both of us. It just depends on what he’s being offered, if it’s too good to be true he will betray you.” Jongin sighs, but at the same time he’s content in spooning with Sehun.

“Trust me Baekhyun won’t say a word and if he does, I will shit on everything he owns.” Sehun isn’t stupid, he has leverage on his best friend and if he had to use it to black mail his friend then he certainly would.

It’s the next morning Sehun's hobbling around, he’s attached to his boyfriends arm and Jongin feels guilty guiding his boyfriend to walk. He’s supposed to meet Baekhyun and Kyungsoo for another round of studying for midterms, but his legs are wobbly, almost like jelly and the only thing holding him up is Jongin.

“Maybe you should’ve told them you couldn’t make it, Sehun you can’t even fucking walk.” Jongin's angry, close to the borderline of being pissed off and he feels like strangling the pair of friends for forcing his boyfriend out of bed.

“I will be fine, you worry too much. I will do my part, I will study with them and you can take care of me afterwards.” When they look at the pair in the coffee shop, Jongin’s nose is flaring and his breathing is almost erratic.

“Hey Hun, your running late. What took you so long?” Baekhyun’s the first to speak up, but visibly he gulps at the death glare from Jongin.

Kyungsoo looks down at the table, avoiding the tension between Jongin and Baekhyun. Jongin looks like he’s about to maul Baekhyun to death, the thought of tearing his head off seems acceptable and he feels Sehun pressing a hand on the cheek of his face.

“Calm down, I’m okay so don’t do something we will both regret.” Sehun whispers to him and Jongin’s features soften at the sound of Sehun’s worried voice.

“Sorry, I guess I’m being over bearing and too protective. But they could’ve picked a better day.” Jongin tugs him to sit down at the table next to him and Kyungsoo finally lifts his head to look at the odd pair.

“Our timing is terrible isn’t it? See I told you Baekhyun, we should’ve chose another day. I didn’t even want to tag along today.” Kyungsoo can still clearly see the tension and even worse he can smell sex radiating off the pair.

“I’m sorry, not trying to step on anyone’s toes, I just wanted to see my best friend.” Baekhyun shyly admits, it had been a couple of days and maybe he missed his friend.

“You missed me? What do you want Baekhyun? You never miss me unless you want something.” Jongin holds his hand and Sehun stares at his friend suspiciously.

Sehun had to think long and hard about what his friend could possibly want and then it hit him. “You want more information on that guy, don’t you?”

“What guy are you talking about?” Baekhyun plays dumb, acting like he doesn’t know anything Sehun’s talking about and he averts his eyes away from Sehun.

“Don’t play coy with me, I’m talking about Chanyeol. You know the guy you introduced yourself to using my name.” Baekhyun doesn’t want to admit it, he’d dragged them all out for the sake of finding out more about the mysterious guy.

“Wait, is he talking about the guy Minseok hangs out with?” Jongin almost doesn’t believe it, his ears must be playing tricks on him. “And why were you using Sehun’s name? Isn’t he a little old for you?”

“That’s funny coming from you, your 4 years older than Sehun and Chanyeol’s only 2 years older than you. At least I won’t stoop to the levels Sehun did with you.” Baekhyun’s lips are moving, sarcastic words flying out his mouth.

“What do you mean, stoop to the levels Sehun did?” Baekhyun has his attention, Jongin’s curious what the younger boy’s talking about and Sehun feels like digging a hole to bury himself.

“Oh you don’t know do you? I figured Sehun would’ve let it slip out already but I guess he was hoping you would never find out.” Sehun eyes his friend, silently begging the brunette to shut up already.

“The first day Sehun met you, he went home and watched you from the bedroom window. For 2 years he watched everything you did from his bedroom, he even saw you naked a time or two and seeing you like that I thought he was going to die.”

Sehun feels his cheeks heating up, turning crimson red as Jongin shockingly gawks at him. “Enough of the theatrics, I didn’t pull Sehun out to talk to him, I wanted to talk to you Jongin. I know your secret, you still owe me a favor and Minseok is your roommate. I want to know more about Chanyeol and I need you to talk to Minseok about that.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything, he just devilishly smiles at his best friend. Because if his friend got more acquainted with the abnormally tall guy, he would no longer have any leverage over Jongin and the idea made Sehun grin.

It’s been roughly two and half months since Sehun obtained Chanyeol’s phone number and class schedule through his boyfriend. It took Jongin a lot of convincing and bribing to get his roommate to cooperate and now Jongin basically owes Minseok an arm and a leg.

Still Baekhyun’s having second thoughts, all the things he could do to fuck up their second meeting plagues his brain and it has him retreating enough that he’s buried himself from the world, refusing to admit defeat and to succumb enough to raise the white flag in immediate surrender.

“Baek, if you don’t try then how are you ever going to know?” Sehun’s sitting across the table from his friend, they are sipping on latte’s and Baekhyun focus’ more on his drink than he does looking at Sehun.

“So I can know what heartbreak feels like?” Baekhyun is being overdramatic, his voice crying as the words spill out of his mouth. This isn’t the Baekhyun Sehun knows, his friend is lose lipped and not afraid to speak his mind. But this version of his friend is jaded, tight lipped and he's like a child afraid of rejection.

“Stop being so melodramatic, be brave and ask him out. What’s the worst that can happen?” Baekhyun has a couple scenario’s playing through his mind. The first of course is rejection, the thought almost has him on the brink of tears. But then there’s the second, he doesn't know if Chanyeol's into guys. So maybe if the first thought came to pass, maybe the giant would stuff him in a locker to prove his point and Baekhyun's deathly afraid of the dark.

“You know Sehun, it’s not easy for me like it was for you with Jongin.”

Sehun scoffs, his mouth slightly hangs open and then he downright snorts at his friend. “Easy? Who said being where I am now with Jongin was easy? When we first met, I didn’t know him and he knew nothing about me.”

“Do you really need me to explain my relationship with Jongin to you? Will it give you any confidence to get to know Chanyeol?” Sehun would try to help his friend, but only to an extent. Certain details of his relationship he would not unravel even for the likes of Baekhyun.

“I was terrified the first time I approached Jongin. You might not know it and I didn’t at the time either, but Jongin analyzes everything. The things you say, the actions you make, he tries to come up with a reason for everything. Honestly I think he should’ve became a psychologist.”

“Anyways the first time I met him, he analyzed why I wanted part of his precious bench. But it ended on a good note, I got to talk to him and he was kind enough to give me a ride home. Do you want to know how it really works Baek?”

Baekhyun looks up at his friend, faintly nodding his head and waiting for Sehun’s magical answer to melt away all of his insecurities. “You want to get to know him, get acquainted with him. You need to get to know him, then you become his friend if that’s what he needs you to be and then if you’re lucky enough you confess to him, but only when you get to know him well enough.”

"Take baby steps, put one foot in front of the other, inhale one breath at a time and try not to scare him away.” Baekhyun nods, understanding the advice Sehun’s being kind enough to give him and he knows what he has to do, he just isn’t sure if his nerves are settled down enough yet.

Baekhyun abruptly hits the table, palms pressed against the edge and the legs of his chair screech back against the floor. He jumps out of his chair, ignoring the judging look Sehun’s already giving him by now and he can hear Sehun shouting at him in the back ground. “Maybe this time you won’t introduce yourself with my name.”

Baekhyun has a million problems at this point and time. For starters he’s two days overdue for turning his homework in, a nagging mother blowing up his phone in hopes that he will join her for dinner to enjoy her terrible cooking and he can already imagine Sehun laughing at his predicament, why wouldn’t he considering Baekhyun's teased him for many years and to make matters worse he decided to like a guy that was even older than his best friends boyfriend.

The campus is nearly five times bigger than their high school and Baekhyun feels like nothing but a pure stalker creeping around the university. Miles of short grass touches the few trees on campus, multiple winding sidewalks curve into several doors attached to the gigantic building and students flood throughout the school.

Baekhyun doesn’t have a place to start, he has a copy of Chanyeol’s schedule thanks to Jongin’s roommate but he’s still lost with a foreign destination in mind. _“Fuck it.”_ is the only thing running through his mind, he doesn’t have a layout to map the building, so following the path of any of the given sidewalks would at least lead him inside the university.

A short, straight pavement with a curve at the end is the path Baekhyun takes and surprisingly it leads him in the west side of the building. He enters through the side of the door and the first thing he sees happens to be the obvious dining hall.

Crowds of students file into the dining hall, ready to eat massive amounts of food in a haste and leave in a hurry as their next class grows closer. Baekhyun gets mixed in the crowd of students, his face pressed close to the glass window on the door and he glances around at the full tables, filled to capacity.

Baekhyun’s eyes dart through the sea of people, he’s searching for someone more specific but Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen. Honestly he doesn’t get it, didn’t the tall lengthy guy believe in eating? Baekhyun stares back down at the paper in his hand, from what he knows Chanyeol has five different classes but they are in no particular order.

A short sigh leaves his mouth, his lips shake a little frustrated and he takes a couple steps past the dining hall. Baekhyun’s eyes trail on the floor, watching the soles of his shoes slowly move and he clashes in a random girl, her shoulder knocking back a bit at the sudden impact.

“Could you be any more careless? Watch where you’re going next time, you’re going to end up injuring someone.” The girl snarls at him, her words coming off as rude and Baekhyun can clearly hear the venom in her tone.

Baekhyun wants to retort with a snarky remark, but he bites his tongue finding the girl as a waste of space and clearly not worth his time. He rounds the corner, walking past a classroom and then a group of three guys by the entrance of the library catches his full attention.

The trio are talking, deep in conversation and the laughter from Chanyeol’s mouth assaults Baekhyun’s ears. He looks much different than the last time Baekhyun saw him. The guy he was introduced to wore glasses, seemed incredibly shy and was closed off from basic human interaction, he was a complete nerd in Baekhyun’s eyes.

This version of Chanyeol wore tight fitted jeans, a loose plain shirt and his glasses had vanished into thin air. He ran a hand through his hair, getting closer with the two guys in his company and if Baekhyun had to guess Chanyeol had never been a nerd to begin with, no he looked closer to being the universities heart throb.

“Can we talk?” Baekhyun’s hesitant at first, the fear of rejection seeping back into his brain. But if he wanted to talk to Chanyeol he would have to weather the storm and be the one to make the first move.

The two guys point a finger at themselves, trying to gesture to who Baekhyun's talking to. But unlike his friends, Chanyeol doesn't move, he just keeps his cold gaze and hard eyes staring straight ahead at Baekhyun.

“Alone, if you don’t mind.” Baekhyun points a finger at Chanyeol and his friends turn to give him a concerned look. “Yeol, you used protection right. Please tell me you didn’t knock him up.” The shorter male mouths, gaping at his friend.

“Do I look that stupid? Of course not. Can you please scam and take Jongdae with you.” Junmyeon nods, getting the drift and he drags a screaming Jongdae further down the hall and out of their line of sight.

“What can I help you with, it’s Sehun right?” Baekhyun chokes on his own salvia, he hits himself in the chest with a fist trying to regain his composure. “Actually, my name isn’t Sehun. It’s Baekhyun.”

“I know you’re not Sehun, Sehun is blonde and well he’s a lot taller than you.”

“If you knew, then why did you shake my hand and pretend I hadn’t lied to you when we were first introduced?” Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, staring up at the taller guy and waiting for Chanyeol to answer his question.

“Jongin’s roommate is my study buddy and he’s dating Sehun, but I don’t think Minseok knows they are dating. The amount of time I spend with Minseok, I don’t think there’s anything he doesn’t tell me.”

“Why aren’t you wearing glasses? And why are you dressed like that?” Out of all the questions Baekhyun could ask, Chanyeol’s appearance is bugging him and he doesn’t understand where the Chanyeol he met months ago has vanished to.

“I only have to wear glasses when I read, I’m blind as bat without them and my appearance hasn’t changed. But why are you here? We aren’t exactly friends or acquaintances.”

“I wanted to ask you out, then maybe I would get a chance to know you better.” The words blurt out against his will and for a split second Baekhyun almost regrets it when Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at the little outburst.

“Not interested.” Chanyeol mouths as he walks in a haste past Baekhyun. “Why not? You didn’t even have time to think it over.” Baekhyun grabs at Chanyeol's hand, trying to stop him further from leaving.

“What is it with you high school kids trying to get grown ass men thrown in jail? I don’t know if the ice prince is looking for a cell mate, but if you think for a second that I’m going to bend over for him in prison for 10 plus years, then you have another thing coming.”

“I don’t want you to be Jongin’s cell mate, I might like you but not enough to get you locked away. You could at least think about it, plus how could getting a bite to eat get you in trouble?”

“I might think about it, ask me again tomorrow.” Chanyeol shrugs, shaking Baekhyun’s hand off him and when he strides down the hall Baekhyun is left with a little hope, he can only pray it doesn’t turn out to be wishful thinking.

Its 2 days later when Sehun finds out about the offending word attached to his boyfriends name and it takes another day for him to figure out what the term of the word means. Cold blooded, heartless and a total douche. Sehun doesn’t agree with it one bit.

It’s on the fourth day that Sehun makes his way to Jongin’s early morning class, he needs to get a small gist of how his boyfriend came to acquire the labeling word and what better way could there be except confronting the person in question.

That’s how Sehun finds himself in his boyfriend’s morning accountant class, he sits on top of the desk in the front roll and Minseok surprisingly keeps him company all the way from the back of the classroom. “Min, are you ever going to tell me why everyone is calling Jongin the ice prince or do I need to keep guessing.”

“You’re smart Sehun, why do you think everyone calls him that?”

Sehun pounders for a moment, the answer isn’t clear enough for him and nobody is giving him any hints. Jongin wasn’t mean, at least not to him. For all Sehun knew, his boyfriend was kind and sweet, so Sehun really was drawing blanks for an answer.

“Dude, he’s an asshole. He belittles those who confess to him, he throws the admirers gifts in the trash and he does it in front of them. If that’s not an asshole, I don’t know what is.” A girl sitting by the wall mouths and Sehun quickly wonders if she’s a scorn admirer of Jongin’s.

“Is she lying Minseok? Jongin wouldn’t be that cruel, would he?”

“Nope, she’s being honest with you. Jongin wasn't always like this, he used to be nice when declining gifts. But he’s been like this for the last year and half, I haven’t asked him why. Even if I did, I’m not sure he would give me an honest answer and I live with him, so you can understand why I don’t want to cause tension or conflict.”

Sehun purses his lips, draining his brain in deep thought and instantly an idea clicks. If he were to ask Jongin out in public, would he give him the same treatment as everyone else? As on cue the mentioned male walks through the door, Sehun hears the footsteps getting closer and then they abruptly stop.

Jongin goes still, staring at his boyfriend and slowly he takes in his appearance. Tight ripped skinny jeans, hugging his thighs in all the right places. A light pink shirt, hanging loose over his stomach and the pastel pink hair that clearly matches his shirt.

“Hey pretty boy, how about going on a date with me?”

“No.” It’s one word, but it’s a word that knocks into Sehun’s chest nearly the wrong way. Sehun’s sure his boyfriend is rejecting him to keep up appearances, but still he was hoping Jongin would say yes instead of a short unsweet no.

“No, what do you mean no?” Sehun hops off the desk, making his way towards Jongin and he stops directly in front of his boyfriend. “Fine, it’s not like my school isn’t filled with hot blooded males. I can have my pick of the litter.” Sehun locks eyes with Jongin, giving him a look of defiance with a small glint of mischievous written across his lips.

Sehun’s quick to break eye contact, forcing his eyes and body around Jongin’s side. He takes another footstep and then he feels Jongin holding him by the wrist. The soles of Sehun’s feet are forced to take a step back and he’s awkwardly looking at Jongin from an angle. “Fine, I will pick you up later tonight.”

Jongin’s warm breath fans across his face, hitting Sehun flush in the cheeks and all he can hear is the silence of the room. The fingers around his wrist relax and Sehun pulls his arm away from his boyfriend.

Sehun takes another step, his body barely comes behind Jongin and he reaches out to rub fingers over the firmness of his boyfriend’s ass cheek. Fingers mapping the expanse of muscles and he moves further down to squeeze at the lean muscles at the back of Jongin’s thigh.

“Thanks sweetheart, I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

Some of the students move in their seats, leaning to the side of their desks to get a better view of the scenery, Sehun hears a couple of them gasp and Sehun knows better than to linger around any longer, so he leaves in a hurry.

Sehun barely gets out the door and just as fast as he closes it, it’s slams back open. The commotion of the door hitting the wall startles Sehun enough that he turns to look at the source of the noise and he’s surprised to see Jongin glaring daggers at him.

Just like earlier, Sehun finds Jongin holding his wrist and pulling him further down the hall. Sehun’s feet stumble, the soles of his shoes screeching against the floor and he scrambles to keep up with Jongin’s power walking of sorts.

The door to the men’s restroom is thrown open and Sehun finds himself being shoved inside a stall with Jongin hot on his heels. “Why did you do that? Did you want me to hurt your feelings or was this another test to see how I would react?”

“I wasn’t testing you, I just wanted to go out with you.”

“Tell me why? Isn’t being together enough?” Sehun fidgets at the question, his confidence from earlier is fading and he can only hope that he doesn’t crack at the seams in front of Jongin.

“I know we’re together, but why do I always feel like it will always be in secret? You’re my boyfriend, yet I can’t tell anyone that you’re mine or that I belong to you. We have never been on a date, I didn’t say we had to make out in public or let anyone know we are together, but going out for dinner together would be nice. I guess I just wanted to spend a day with you that didn’t involve the confines of a stuffy house.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted to go out. Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I was afraid you would say no, well because of your fear of getting caught and I wasn’t sure if you would want to be seen with me in public.”

“Trust me, Sehun I want the world to see my love for you. There are so many things I want to do, but we still have a week to go. But for now, I have plans of taking my beautiful boyfriend out to a restaurant tonight.”

“Really? You still want to go out with me tonight?” Sehun eyes shine with excitement when he looks into Jongin’s brown crescents. “Of course I’m serious, there’s nothing I would rather do than spend the night with you.” Jongin leans in, shortly ghosting his lips over Sehun’s. It’s not rushed, it’s simple and sweet, but it’s everything Sehun needs.


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun spent the better part of an hour looking at the present wrapped in a pink ribbon that randomly appeared on his door step late in the afternoon. He isn’t afraid to open it, it’s quite the opposite. The thought of opening it excites him so much, a time or two he's shaken the box trying to guess what could possibly be inside.

A finger traces over the name on the tag, it’s a gift from his boyfriend but Sehun can’t rack his brain enough to figure out if the gift is random or if it’s for a special occasion, but Sehun draws blanks and a specific reason doesn’t come to mind.

Sehun tugs at the silver ribbon, pulling it through the loop and the ends fall against the soft comforter on his bed. He’s careful when taking the lid off the box and when he looks inside he’s star struck at the items lying inside for only his eyes to see.

A pink turtleneck sweater and a pair of faded skinny jeans, it’s a simple gift but Sehun has always loved the simple things in life and maybe that’s why he loves Jongin so much.

The way his smile could brighten even Sehun’s worst day, how he fidgets when Sehun cons him into watching horror movies. The purse of his lips when he’s in a deep slumber, the way he pouts when Sehun makes him confused. His crescents going wide when the smell of fresh coffee hits his senses, how he gets startled when Sehun sneaks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends midsection. Sehun loves everything about Jongin, but it’s the reactions and quirks from Jongin that he loves the most.

Sehun picks the sweater up, resting the material on the palms of his hands and he can’t help but bury his face into the plushness, feeling the softness on his cheekbones. “Are we not going out, it looks like you’re making out with the sweater.”

“Jesus, you scared the shit out of me.” Sehun flinches at Jongin standing behind him, the warm breathing hitting him in the ear and it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Jongin laughs, the sweet sound coming from his mouth makes Sehun’s heart melt. “I thought you would be ready to leave when I got here, but you’re not even remotely dressed yet.” Jongin takes a couple of steps back and takes a seat on the end of the bed.

Sehun holds the sweater tight in his hands, fingers digging into the soft material and his eyes watch Jongin sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. “I lost track of time trying to figure out why you sent me a box of clothes. The clothes in my closet, are they not suitable enough or is there something I’m missing, like an important date? Maybe I should’ve bought you something too.”

“Babe, you need to stop freaking out. There’s no special occasion, I just wanted to get you something warm for our date tonight. I can’t let you freeze to death, now can I?” Jongin props his chin on the palm of his hand and Sehun faintly nods understanding where his boyfriend is coming from.

Sehun pulls the sweater over his head, his hair falling over his eyes when he pulls the shirt down and over pale stomach. “So where are you taking me tonight?” Sehun lifts his head, pulling the skinny jeans over his bare thighs and he quickly notices Jongin’s eyes are trained on every body part he’s hiding in the clothing.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Now come here and let me help you.” Jongin motions a finger for him to come closer, Sehun doesn’t hesitate, he moves closer at Jongin’s beck and call. “You have really nice hips, I could spend all night describing them to you but we don’t have the time for me to divulge anymore right now.”

Jongin rubs his thumb over the skin, making Sehun shiver a bit and he pulls the hem of the jeans over the roundness of Sehun’s ass. “Are you ready to go? We wouldn’t want to waste our reservation now would we?” Jongin emphasis’, buttoning up the front of his pants and Sehun is left to nod with his boyfriend in agreement.

The car ride is slow, normally Jongin is closer to having a lead foot but tonight he seems to be taking his sweet time on the way to the restaurant. The car is filled with silence, every now and then, Jongin watches Sehun out of the corner of his eye but mostly he pays attention to the rush hour traffic.

Sehun sits in the passenger seat, twiddling his thumbs but every once in a while he reaches over, rubbing the faint hairs on Jongin’s wrist. At times Sehun looks over at his boyfriend and he catches him staring, but Sehun doesn’t remark about it and he keeps mum about how adorable he thinks the looks Jongin gives him are beyond endearing.

“If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask.” Jongin holds his hand up, palm flat in the air, offering it to Sehun. “And if you wanted to stare at me, you didn’t have to act so shy about it.” Sehun teases him, smiling at the flush of pink forming in Jongin’s cheeks.

Sehun grabs the offered hand, latching onto Jongin and he rubs the top of Jongin’s hand against his face. Jongin shudders at the contact of Sehun’s cold cheeks, a hot breath fans over his skin and his hand on the steering wheel turns into a fist when Sehun kisses the back of his hand.

Jongin has never once in his life felt the need to rush to a destination before, but Sehun’s gentle touches are melting his butter, literally. Jongin is turning into jelly, soft and slowly turning into mush at Sehun’s disposal. Sehun’s grip tightens when the car comes to a complete stop and the tires make an ungodly sound.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because we’re here.” Jongin barely gets the words out, panting with each syllable that comes out of his mouth. His breathing is rigid, coming out in heaving short breaths and for a moment Jongin thinks Sehun is trying to kill him.

“Looks expensive, I don’t think I have ever seen valet runners before.”

“There’s always a first time for everything, but if you don’t get out and go in with me right now, I can’t promise that you’ll get to enjoy dinner at all.” Sehun comes close to asking what Jongin means, but taking a closer look at his face and Sehun can fully understand because Jongin looks like he’s sweating bullets.

Sehun is faster than his boyfriend, he shoves at Jongin’s hand and jumps out of the car. The cold air blowing through his hair gives Sehun a little comfort, he closes his eyes taking in the night breeze and using a hand he grabs the front of his shirt, fanning himself the slightest bit.

He silently waits for Jongin, giving him enough time to turn the keys over to the valet attendant and when his boyfriend comes to his side of the car Sehun impatiently waits for Jongin to grab him or to be the one to talk first. “Did I make you hard?” Surprisingly Sehun is the first to cave, the words slipping effortlessly out of his mouth.

“Does it really matter? Whether I’m hard or not, we’re going to go inside and have a nice night together. We shall call it, the night you’re boyfriend decided to wine and dine you. Who knows maybe I will sweep you off your feet.”

Sehun leans into Jongin’s side and his boyfriend throws an arm over his shoulder, walking in sync with one another, Jongin leads him into the restaurant. Sehun’s eyes twinkle looking around the establishment, the creative tables covered in lace cloths, fancy wineglasses sitting in full view and the expensive outfits worn by the staff.

“Sir, do you have a reservation?” The little man behind a tall booth inquires, tippy toeing to the top of desk and meekly smiling at them.

“Actually I do, reservation for Kim Jongin.”

The restaurant host flips through sheets of paper, eyes scanning over various names and then he comes to a stop, circling the name. “Please, follow me.” The short man motions at them, Sehun follows close behind Jongin and they are lead to a table by a window overseeing the city.

Sehun let’s go of Jongin, walking closer to the window and he stands by the wall, admiring the night sky in all of its spender. The sky is a dusty blue, bright stars outshine the clouds and the city lights are glowing in the distance.

“Have a seat and a waiter will attend you.” The man bows at Jongin, bidding his departure and Sehun ignores the man in the background, completely lost in the beautiful view.

Jongin sneaks up behind him, pressing his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. “Stunning isn’t it? I used to love to come here, the food is amazing but the view is even better.” Jongin whispers into the shell of his ear and he steps back pulling the chair out for Sehun to sit down.

“Sehun, care to come join me? I would hate to know that you’d rather spend the night staring at the city than eating dinner with me.”

Sehun hesitantly tears his gaze away from the window and he looks across the table at Jongin sitting down, he gives his boyfriend a reassuring smile. “I would never let you eat alone, the last thing I want is for you to be lonely and that’s why you have me.”

There’s a pregnant pause, silence between the both of them and the only form of contact is the stolen glances they steal from one another. Sehun’s eyes his boyfriend, he values the fact that Jongin adores his existence and Jongin eyes his boyfriend back knowing Sehun loves him more than anyone ever has, including himself.

“Hi, my name's Yixing and I will be your waiter this evening.” The man bows not at the both of them, but at Jongin. “What you would you and your bother like to order?” Sehun instantly coughs, was this guy for real or did he normally just make assumptions when people came in together?

“He’s not my brother, Sehun’s my boyfriend.” Jongin corrects the waiter faster than Sehun can blink his eyes and Sehun stares at Jongin, mouth held open gaping at his boyfriend because it’s the first time Jongin has ever openly acknowledged him as his boyfriend in public.

“My apologies sir, I did not mean to offend either of you.” Yixing’s quick to apologize, trying to make up for the assumption and his mistake. The waiter hands them both a menu to glance over and Sehun gives Jongin a worried look when his eyes scan over the prices.

“Jongin, are you sure this is okay?” Sehun is worried about the prices, he doesn’t want to put Jongin out and with the high prices of the establishment, he’s afraid it just might bankrupt his boyfriend.

“What did you expect Sehun, for me to take you to a fast food joint and let you order from the dollar menu? In case you didn’t know my family is loaded, so I have no problem paying the bill.”

“Yixing, prepare anything Sehun wants from the menu.”

Sehun thinks for moment, then he looks at Yixing and points a finger at Jongin “I want whatever he gets.”

“You really want whatever I get? Are you sure you won’t change your mind? Fine, Yixing please bring me a glass of white wine and an order of doenjang cream pasta.” The waiter scribbles on a notepad, disappearing the moment he has their order written down for the kitchen staff.

“You told him that I’m your boyfriend.”

“I would rather let someone know you’re my boyfriend, than let someone think I’m taking my brother out on a date. That’s nasty on so many levels and you are many things Sehun, but my brother you are not.”

“Next week I plan to tell everyone close to us that we’re dating, it’s inevitable. We are running out of time to hide the truth and you calling me out today made it crystal clear to a lot of people. Plus I would like to go public the day of your birthday, I’m tired of being pursued when I’m already taken, I belong to you and no one else.”

Its 10 minutes later that Sehun finds himself sipping on a matching glass of white wine with Jongin. “I thought we had a no drinking clause.”

“No Sehun, we don’t have a drinking clause, but we do have an understanding that neither of us are going to down enough liquor to get intoxicated. Because when we get drunk, you let strangers test drive your body and I have a tendency to sleep with underage pretty boys like yourself.”

In the past Sehun would’ve regretted the mention of his drunken nights from his rebellious years, the one mistake he wished for years he could take back, but now he could find enough humor to laugh. “The first and only time anyone hit someone for me, you really did pack a punch.”

“I was beyond myself that day, I was mad at you for disappearing but seeing that guy touch you, it pissed me off. I was stuck between wanting to beat the living daylights out of that guy and trying to get you out of that club.”

Sehun hums, understanding where Jongin’s coming from. His feet move under the table, sliding across the floor and he seizes Jongin’s ankle between his own, tugging at Jongin’s foot.

“Are you playing footsies with me?”

Sehun gasps, looking at Jongin’s face he plays it off as being offended. “Never, you know I have a boyfriend that gets jealous and I wouldn’t want him to think I like flirting with a strangers.”

“So let me get this straight, you have an obsessive boyfriend that has the tendency to murder anyone that looks in your direction.”

“Nah, my boyfriend’s the university’s ice prince. Everyone says he’s callous, cold hearted and cruel, has no empathy for anyone’s feelings, but to me he’s a giant teddy bear.”

“Names don’t bother me, what other people think about me doesn’t matter. I am not living to please anyone, I’m content with myself and the only one I have to please is you, everyone else is irrelevant.”

A server reaches their table, sitting a plate down in front of each of them and Sehun raises a questioning eyebrow at Jongin. “Toast? Does that even go with the meal?”

“Not all restaurants are the same, go to enough of them and you’ll find that out real quick.”

Sehun nods, not asking another single question as he digs into the pasta. He nibbles at the pasta, the mushrooms squishing between his molars and he dips the toast into the sauce, chowing down faster than Jongin can manage to.

Jongin’s barely eaten two bites of his food, more content with watching Sehun devour the food down like an animal. “Babe, have you ate at all today?” Sehun is messy, over half of his plates gone and the white sauce is smeared on his top lip.

Sehun stops, putting his chopsticks down and he strains looking back and forth from his food to Jongin, for a split second he feels embarrassed. “Nope, spent the morning with Baekhyun and he doesn’t share his food with no one. Then I went to see you and well my stomachs been growling for the better part of 2 hours, I’m starving.”

The remainder of time left at the restaurant Jongin watches Sehun eat, he downs his entire plate and even steals his boyfriends toast somewhere along the way. Jongin finds it cute how Sehun’s brows furrow at the contentment of being full when he rubs his stomach and he throws Sehun off balance when he finally manages to wipe his lips clean.

The moment they walk in Sehun’s house, Jongin stops him and he presses Sehun against the front door. “You’ve been killing me all night and I’m starting to think you’re doing it on purpose.”

“I was hungry, I ate with no concern for your opinion and well my lips getting messy was an accident. It wasn’t my intention to get you riled up.”

Riled up wasn’t even the appropriate term for it, Jongin had an ideal of what Sehun’s intentions were but he wasn’t stupid enough to call Sehun out on it. Instead he presses Sehun further into the door, pressing his fuller lips flush against Sehun’s thinner ones.

Sehun holds Jongin by the collar of his shirt, his teeth graze over the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth and Sehun allows Jongin to mold their lips together. The kiss lingers for a minute, it's a long pause of Jongin tasting every inch of his mouth and it takes an even longer pause for Sehun to push him away.

Jongin looks at him, he looks offended and Sehun doesn’t miss how his boyfriend looks hurt. “Are you growing tired of me?” Jongin’s voice is subtle, the pain in his voice is visible and Sehun instantly regrets his decision to push Jongin away.

“Jongin, why would I be tired of you? I crushed on you for 5 years, I haven’t dated you for nearly that long and I’m in love with you. Tired of you? I don’t think so. I’m just not in the mood tonight.”

“Not in the mood? Since when are you not in the mood?”

Sehun brushes his shoulder against Jongin, walking from the door over to the couch and he gestures a finger for Jongin to follow him.

“I’m not in the mood today because my birthdays in 6 days, I don’t want to be limping around and I would like to wait.” They haven’t slept together in well over 2 months, Jongin’s been more eager and at times impatient. But Sehun’s been holding back, along the lines of being close to celibate and trying to wait until his birthday to engage with Jongin any further.

“Just because I don’t want to have sex right now doesn’t mean I’m giving up on cuddling with you.” Sehun playfully pushes Jongin in the shoulders, urging him take a seat. “Do you want to stay? We can watch a movie together.”

It was meant for Jongin to sit on the couch, but he surprises Sehun by sitting on the floor. “Are you trying to con me into a movie night and who said I wanted to cuddle?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing, I haven’t seen a good thriller in a while and we’re both past overdue.” Sehun ignores Jongin’s last question on purpose. Sehun turns, walking over to the flat screen and he digs through a drawer. Jongin tries to look over the side of Sehun’s body and to his utter shock Sehun turns around with a horror movie in his hand.

“What’s wrong with comedy or romance? Don’t get me wrong horror’s fine and dandy, but why tonight?”

Sehun sing songs at Jongin, humming along the way back in his boyfriend’s direction and Jongin eyes him, wondering if maybe he should fear Sehun more than the movie itself.

“Because we have the rest of our lives for romance, but its pitch dark and storming outside. Jongin it’s the perfect night for a scary movie.” Sehun walks over to Jongin, he takes off both of their shoes and he joins Jongin on the floor.

Sehun sits down between Jongin’s parted legs and he pulls the throw blanket in his hand over their bodies. Jongin doesn’t get the movie coming up on the screen, the storyline is creepy itself but the killers reasoning doesn’t make a lot of sense to him and furthermore he can’t understand how the victims are ready to sacrifice their bodies for the sake of staying alive.

“Why don’t they just let her fall on the saw?” Jongin asks, it makes no sense that two best friends would fight over one girl, out of all the girls in the world Jongin’s brain can’t work it’s way around how a girl could fool two guys at the same time, making them both believe she loved one more than the other.

The girl cries on the screen, pleading with the more vulnerable of the two friends and she begs him to kill his best friend. She screams at him, suggesting he should cut through his friend with a circular saw and they both look at her, surprised by her attitude and lack of emotions.

One friend looks at the other and both of their eyes trail up to the chain hanging from the ceiling, attached to the device holding the girl up and then they stare at each other again, both coming to a decisive decision.

They grab at the chain, one grabbing it with a firm hand and the other grabbing it above his friend. They both pull on the chains, the ropes around the girl are cut and she falls on the head of a large blade. The saw cuts into her stomach and blood spews all over the floor.

Jongin screams, eyes flinching closed and his arms tighten around Sehun’s waist. “Tell me when it’s over.” Sehun feels Jongin fidgeting behind him, his body shakes and Sehun can feel the coldness coming from his body.

“Ehm, Sehun mind introducing me to your friend?”

Jongin was flinching before, but now Sehun was joining him. Sehun was frozen, his speech became inaudible and he couldn’t find the right words to answer the older woman he called his mother.

Sehun turned his head to look at Jongin, he was begging for his help. He could be honest with his mother and let her know Jongin was his boyfriend, but he had no clue if Jongin would be okay with it.

“Young man, since my son has become a complete mute. Do you mind telling me who you are?”

“My names Jongin and I’m dating your son.” Jongin looked like he’d seen a ghost, his lips felt chapped and the only thing keeping him steady was Sehun tightly holding his hand.

“I want the both of you to follow me into the kitchen, I have questions and I think the both of you owe me answers.”

Sehun stood up almost immediately, Jongin stared up at him afraid and Sehun was left to help Jongin to his feet. Jongin’s stomach churned and he almost lost his footing and the only thing holding him up was Sehun’s arm snaked around his ribcage.

“Anything you want to share with me?” The woman sat at the table with her hands crossed, her attention directed at her son and for a short pause Sehun gulps at his dry throat. “No I don’t have anything to share, am I supposed to?”

“Don’t play me for a fool, I’m not your father and nothing gets past me. Sehun I have known since you were 5 years old that you were gay, so this doesn’t surprise me.”

“What gave it away?” Sehun’s the one answering all of her questions and Jongin is the one staring at the both of them. Jongin had met her once before, he thought Sehun resembled her a lot back then but now he looks even more like his mother.

“A girl you went to preschool with, I can’t remember her name but I was always getting calls about you stealing her stuffed animals. The first time it happened I thought I was mistaken, but after the 5th and 6th time I knew you would never like girls.”

“I’m not ashamed of you. You are my only child, my baby and nothing could ever make me love you any less. But I think I deserve to know more about your life and who you’re dating, because if it develops into more Jongin will have to get used to being around me. I am your mother after all, you both didn’t think you could avoid me forever, did you?”

“It was never my intention to ignore you, we were going to go public next week.”

“It’s Jongin, right? Tell me more about yourself.” Her attentions directed at Jongin, she looks at him with soft eyes and Jongin eases back in his chair, feeling a little more comfortable than he’d been moments ago.

“What do you want to know? Just the basics or do you want to know everything?”

“Everything would be nice, if you’re going to be dating my son then I would like to know everything. I don’t want any secrets being kept from me.”

“My names Kim Jongin, I’m 22 years old and I’m attending college right now. My father wants me to take over the family company someday, but I need to get an education first and I’ve known your son for over 5 years, but I just recently started dating Sehun.”

“Do you love my son?”

“Yes, I love Sehun. I don’t think I would be with him if I didn’t, but being with Sehun is like being stuck in the middle of a storm. You need the fresh air to breathe, your lungs crave the cold air. The thunders there to remind you of its presence, not once letting you forget it’s somewhere lingering around. And the rain, you don’t want to admit you need it because sometimes it makes things messy but at some point you crave it and you can’t help it, but you need a little bit of it in your life.”

“Wait, you’re not going to call the cops are you? Orange really isn’t my color and I love the sunlight.”

“Why would I call the cops?”

Jongin stops, his lips close and he has to carefully think of how to put into words their age difference. “Because I’m 22 and he’s 17, isn’t it against the law? Are you sure you won’t call the police and have me locked up for statutory rape?”

“Nonsense, hasn’t Sehun ever told you how old I was when I got together with my husband? I was 15 and he was a good 18, I didn’t tell my parents about it for a year. They weren’t so kind about it either.”

“But Jongin, you know with Sehun being close to 18, the law won’t file charges against you, now if Sehun was 16 then there would be a problem. But Sehun’s almost 18, you don’t have to hide anything and you’ve been panicking for nothing.”

Sehun turns from looking at Jongin to look at his mother, maybe he should’ve read up on the consent laws a long time ago. “Are you serious mom? No one can get Jongin into trouble? What about dad, will he accept this?”

“Boys do you see these?” The woman stands, lifting her robe up she points to her pajama pants. “I wear the pants in this family, what I say goes and you’re father wouldn’t dare question me.”

“I approve of you dating my son, I’ll only ask one thing of you and nothing more. Treat Sehun the way he deserves to be treated and make sure everyone else treats him the same way you would.” She gives them a warm smile and she bids them a short goodnight before she leaves them alone in the kitchen.

Sehun turns to Jongin, resting his hand on his boyfriends shoulder. “Jongin, we’re home free. Nobody can get you into trouble, I can finally be with you full time and we don’t have to hide our relationship anymore.” Sehun leans in, wrapping his arms around Jongin and they both get lost in the warmth of each other.


	9. Chapter 9

For three days Baekhyun receives the same answer from Chanyeol, “Ask me again tomorrow.” A time or two he tries to think of what Chanyeol’s intentions are. Baekhyun doesn't have the smallest inkling if Chanyeol's intent in pulling his strings or if he wants to see how desperate Baekhyun could become. Either way Chanyeol’s end game is far out of Baekhyun’s reach and even further out of sight.

On the 3rd day Baekhyun receives what he believes to be a gift, Sehun apparently got it from Minseok with instructions to deliver it to Baekhyun. He carefully eyes the flowered plant, a blue phalaenopsis orchid. It's a mistake before he touches it, Baekhyun could barely keep himself alive let alone a plant.

There's a note attached to the stem of the plant and before Baekhyun opened it, he knew he’d been doomed from the start. “Maybe if you can manage to keep this plant alive, it might convince me you would bring me no harm.” Yeah Baekhyun knew he’d been screwed before, but now he knew the plant would never live past the week.

The plant lives for 2 days and on the 3rd day Baekhyun's having a complete meltdown, the petals are dying, falling from the stems and Baekhyun does the only thing he can do. He calls Sehun, pleading for his best friend’s help.

“How am I supposed to help?” Sehun stares at the orchid, eyes going wide and never in his life has he ever seen a plant deader than this one. “You might as well face it, the plants dead. Might as well throw it in the trash.”

“I can’t, Hun can you help me find another one like it?”

“Another one like it? I’ve never seen one like it before. I think it was imported.” Honestly Sehun doesn’t get it, why did Baekhyun want another one just like it? If he couldn't take care of the first one, then how would he do any better with a replacement?

“You don’t understand, Chanyeol gave me this plant. I was supposed to keep it alive, but I’m terrible at keeping anything alive, except myself.”

Baekhyun paces, the soles of his feet walking so fast across the floor of his room that even Sehun fears he will catch the carpet on fire. “You don’t understand, after this Chanyeol’s never going to speak to me again.”

“You have me a little confused, what does keeping a plant alive have to do with Chanyeol? Sure he gave you the orchid. But I think he will be understanding when you explain to him how it died.”

“This plant has everything to do with me getting a date with him. I was supposed to keep it alive, if I could’ve managed that much then he was going to let me take him out on a date. Which by now my chances with him are shot to hell and back.”

“Baek, just talk to him. Let him know you tried to take care of it, but unfortunately it died. I don’t think there was anything else you could’ve done. I’m sure he will understand.”

That’s how Baekhyun finds himself lurking around the dining hall for the second time in one week. The tables are crowded, but with less students than the last time he was there. Baekhyun looks through the crowd of students, eyes training on each one, until he identifies a student sitting in the corner as Chanyeol.

Chanyeol plays with his food, chop sticks digging around the pasta and rearranging the noodles in his bowl. A foreign look overplays his lips when he takes a small nibble, but then it’s straight back to playing with his food.

Baekhyun’s surprised to see him sitting alone, his pair of chitty chatty friends nowhere to be seen and he takes the opportunity to approach Chanyeol for the 4th time in one week.

“Chanyeol, can we talk?” Baekhyun’s feet turn inward, his fingers tug at the seam at the bottom of his shirt and he tries to at least maintain minimal eye contact. In retrospect Baekhyun’s more nervous than when he met Chanyeol earlier in the week.

“Take a seat, I have 10 minutes to spare until my next class.” Chanyeol studies him, taking in Baekhyun desheveld appearance and then he leans against the back of his chair, his attention directed at Baekhyun.

“Will you go out with me? You told me to ask you again, so I’m here at your mercy asking again.”

“Yeah, I told you to ask me again, but you skipped 2 days and now your here to ask again?”

“This is the fourth time I’ve asked, not sure how much more rejection I can take. Plus the orchid died, not that I didn’t take care of it because I did. I watered it every day, stuck it in the windowsill for direct sunlight and this morning it died on me. So if I don’t ask now and get an honest answer from you, I’m afraid you won’t give me another opportunity.”

“You should only water it once a week in the winter and twice a week when the weather gets warmer. I think you watered it to death.” Chanyeol glances down, breaking eye contact with Baekhyun as he goes back to picking at his food.

“I don’t do relationships. I was once hurt a few years back, it was a 7 month relationship and while I was content and happy in the relationship, the person I was dating jumped from bed to bed. Since then I haven’t allowed myself to get into a relationship, I don’t trust many people and I haven’t dated anyone for a couple years. I’m not sure I would be any good at it.”

“I understand, you put your feelings on the line and you got hurt. But I can’t be held accountable for what that person did. You could choose to go out with me and if I hurt you, then you can take it out on me, but until then you can’t make me out to be the guilty party.”

“Just for the record, the other day you called me underage. I’m not a minor, I’ve been 18 years old for 11 months now. I’m in the same grade as Sehun because my parents opted to start me a year late in preschool.”

Chanyeol purses his lips, looking at Baekhyun but clearly thinking at the same time. “What if I said yes, where would you take me?”

“A reasonable restaurant or do you have something different in mind?”

“A simple café would suffice, I’m not into expensive places. Are you going to take me or do you have a driver’s license yet?”

The question embarrasses Baekhyun, he has a license but he's been saving up for a car. He just hasn't raised enough money yet. “I have a license, but I don’t have a car and my mother isn’t brave enough to loan me hers.”

“I can drive you, but me saying yes to this date is the least of your problems. You have to get around my roommate and he will treat you like a guy taking out his daughter for the first time.”

“What is wrong with your roommate? Don’t tell me he’s got a crush on you and everyone that comes around is like competition.”

“No, do you remember my feisty friend the day you asked me out? He’s one of my best friends and he’s always looking out for my best interest. It will be like you showed up for a job interview for the security detail of the mafia. He will grill you on everything possible and you’ll be given warnings on what not to do.”

“So if I can get past your friend, then maybe we can talk about a second date?”

“Let’s get past the first one. If we can manage that, then we can discuss a second date.” Baekhyun smiles, reaching a hand out across the table, he settles for a handshake with Chanyeol. “It’s a date.” Chanyeol half smiles, trying to make Baekhyun feel more comfortable.

That’s how Baekhyun finds himself being stared down by Chanyeol’s best friend. Jongdae has his hands on his hips, his nose is scrunched up like Baekhyun reeks of food that’s gone rotten and he has an eyebrow raised at the many questions he’s got for Chanyeol’s date.

“Do you remember me? I saw you that day at the library, I wanted to question you then but unfortunately Jun drug my sorry ass off.”

“I’m Chanyeol’s best friend, so what do you want with my friend? Do you have any ill intentions or motives for wanting to date him?” Baekhyun found the line of questioning to be awkward, he looks a time of two at Chanyeol sitting in the kitchen, silently begging him for some form of help. But all the giant does is stare at the pair clearly amused by the situation.

“I genuinely like him, it’s as simple as that. I don’t know why it’s such a crime to like your friend. I’ve had to ask him out multiple times, take care of a plant that withered on me and now I’m being quizzed by you.”

“Don’t you think if I didn’t really like your friend, I would’ve fessed up by now? I don’t plan on dating Chanyeol just for one night and I won’t dump him either.”

“So you like my friend, would you do anything underhanded to keep him around or would you try any tricky tactics to tie him down?”

“Why would I attempt something like that? Chanyeol’s big enough, he could kill me and bury my body. I doubt anyone would find me, hell I bet he could tote me around like a sack of potatoes without breaking a sweat.”

“Jongdae, I think you’ve tortured him enough, you're not going to get anymore answers out of him. At this rate he might end up biting your head off.”

Chanyeol walks over in their direction, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack by the door and when he turns around he gets two different sets of hints. Baekhyun looks like he’s ready to put pedal to the metal and floor his way out of the apartment and Jongdae doesn’t look any more convinced then when he first started grilling Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stood still, eyes glaring at Jongdae and Chanyeol could’ve swore he heard the sound of grinding teeth. “Baekhyun, let’s go.” Chanyeol nudged him with an arm at the shoulders and Baekhyun didn’t budge until Chanyeol laid a hand on his shoulder blade, urging Baekhyun to leave with him.

“I don’t want to sound rude, but I would like to go out before midnight.” Baekhyun doesn’t speak a word, but he nods his head silently agreeing with Chanyeol.

“Mark my words, if you hurt him, I will drown you in a river and there’s plenty for me to choose from.” Jongdae screams in the background, giving Baekhyun one last fair warning.

They barely get out of the building when Baekhyun stops to look up at Chanyeol. “You lied to me.” Chanyeol whips his head around and he stares down at Baekhyun to meet his eyes.

“Jongdae is nothing like getting an interview for the security detail of the mafia. That was like being on a murder trail where he was the fucking prosecutor, judge and jury. He found me guilty before the trial even started.”

Chanyeol laughs, knowing he under exaggerated Jongdae's character and he didn’t nearly give him enough credit for his judging ways. Jongdae was nice, that’s the thought that stuck with Chanyeol ever since they'd become friends at the age of 6, but he also has the talent of rooting the good out from the bad and at times it made him out to be possessive. He cared and maybe that’s why Chanyeol liked his friend so much.

Baekhyun walks beside him, not even a couple centimeters apart. He stares at the ground, eyes trailing over Chanyeol’s mile long legs to the top of his shoes. Baekhyun was the one hesitating to talk, but he didn’t have a good place to start either.

What he could talk to Chanyeol about skipped his brain like a rock skipping across the water. Baekhyun was just an average high school student. His grades skipped from above average to barely passing at times. Sometimes on the weekends he would guilt trip his older brother into spending time with him. His mother was rarely ever home, but when she was he was pestered to death. The days she was busy he would spend time with his friends to fill the void, but in the end he felt empty and if it wasn’t for Sehun he probably wouldn’t have one single friend.

Sehun was the glue that kept him pieced together and he was the rock that kept him on the border line of being declared sane. In all Sehun had always been the one person that he could turn to, no matter what the situation was and he could confidently tell him anything. Sehun never judged him, not once in the decade they'd known each other.

Baekhyun would never admit it out loud, he adored the relationship Sehun had with Jongin. They were almost like best friends, but it ran deeper than that. They were there for each other to lean on, listen to each other’s problems, but better than that they loved each other. He wasn’t jealous of them, but ever since he met Chanyeol, he found himself wanting someone just as special for himself.

“After you.” Chanyeol stands behind him, nudging Baekhyun through the door held open. “You weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to go somewhere simple, were you?”

Baekhyun looks around the small diner, taking in what surroundings he could with Chanyeol pushing him to an empty table in the far back corner.

“I told you before, I’m very simple. My family has money and I have been blessed enough not to pay a dime for my education. But I would rather watch a plain sunset, order cheap pizza to eat while I do my homework and I would choose to party with my 2 friends instead of attending a college party.”

“Baekhyun, if you are looking for someone glamorous to date, then I’m not the guy for you. But if you're looking for someone to be open and honest with you, then maybe I could be that guy. But if you really want to date me, then you have to accept me just the way I am. I won’t change any aspect of my life for you, but I wouldn’t ask you to change either.”

“I won’t ask you to change. The guy I met was reserved, he didn’t speak much even though I wanted him to. He wasn’t rich, he didn’t go to parties. The guy I met was perfect, just the way he was. You might not be the nerd I took you for, but I think I could get used to you.”

“Gentlemen, are you ready to order?” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, down at the menu placed on the table and then up at the waitress. He doesn't have to open the plastic pamphlet to know what he wants.

“Steak and fries, oh and a soda if you don’t mind.” Baekhyun hands the waitress back the menu in a rush and Chanyeol doesn't glance once at the menu either before placing his order along with his dates. “The same as my date, but exchange the steak with a burger.”

“I changed my mind, make mine a burger to. It sounds better than steak.” The waitress scribbles their orders down on a white notepad and gives a faint bow before she disappears into the kitchen.

“You wanted us to get more acquainted, so why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“Do you really want to know everything?” Baekhyun asks, he's got nothing to hide and if Chanyeol really wants to know everything, then he would be glad to unload on him. He waits for a minute and surprisingly Chanyeol nods his head in agreement.

“My father died when I was young, so my mother raised me and my brother as a single mother. My mother’s side of the family are all in the medical field, not sure if that’s the direction I will follow but for now my career path is undecided.”

“I have known Sehun since we were little kids, ironically our mothers went to school together and they were best friends growing up. So I guess you could say we are the second generation of best friends in our families.”

“I love yoga, can’t stand cucumbers and my favorite colors purple. Not sure what else you would like to know, but if anything comes to mind feel free to ask away.”

“Have you ever dated anyone?” Chanyeol’s blunt and fast to the point, wasting no time and leaving Baekhyun no room to squirm in his seat.

“No, should I have?” The question is small, it’s a simple question but it takes Baekhyun back to a time where a particular girl asked him out. It was during the 3rd grade, her favorite color was screaming pink. Her clothes, shoes and even her purse was a loud hot pink. If it wasn’t enough that she was hooked on pink, Baekhyun nearly got sick the day she gave him a confession letter and wouldn’t you have guessed the paper and envelope were pink too.

“I don’t have the ability to like anyone that likes me. You know like when people just show up asking you out? I have the tendency to feel guilty if I’m mean to someone, but I don’t want to go out with someone just because I’m afraid to hurt their feelings. I promised myself that I wouldn’t go out with anyone unless I liked them and you’re the first person I ever wanted to go out with.”

“What makes me so special?” Chanyeol barely gets the time to ask before the waitress places their plates in front of them.

“If I’m being honest, most guys are assholes. You seem nice, a little shy at first but I found myself thinking about what you would be like. Would you’re smile be as toothy as I imagined? Would you’re laugh sound like music to my ears? I thought we might have something in common and maybe I thought you could talk to me until I fall asleep.”

Baekhyun feeling a little shy about his choice of words, stuffs a fry into his mouth to shut himself up. His mouth's flowing like a river, the words coming out of his mouth don't have enough time to register with his brain and he's afraid he might end up scaring Chanyeol off.

A shudder leaves his lips, a shiver travels down his spine and Baekhyun holds his breath when Chanyeol touches his fingers. “Baekhyun, You’re holding back aren’t you?”

“If I keep babbling, you will get scared and leave. I won’t get a second date with you. Jongdae will bury me somewhere, no one will find me and Sehun will laugh at my predicament. I will be left alone and I hate being alone. I’m only scared of 3 things. The first is spiders, those damn creepy legs. The second is being alone, I’m always alone and I hate it. The third is the dark, that’s why I always use the light on my phone and I hate storms because I’m afraid it will knock the power out.”

“Take baby steps, you aren’t scaring me away. I’m still here, aren’t I? Let’s just take it one step at a time. First let’s finish eating and then we can talk about the rest as we go along. No need to panic when we haven’t got through the first date.”

Baekhyun pants, his heart rate beating rapidly and it takes a short moment for Chanyeol’s words to sink in. He mistakenly thought he was annoying Chanyeol, but he's relieved to see that he hadn’t bailed on him yet and maybe Chanyeol didn’t intend to ditch him.

They spent the better part of an hour talking while they ate cheap burgers and fries. Baekhyun's surprised to learn Chanyeol’s family comes from a long line of lawyers, prosecutors and judges. That explains a lot about Chanyeol’s character, like how he's always questioning Baekhyun but it also explains his fear of going out with a high school student as well. Chanyeol knew how the law worked and he wouldn’t do anything that would cause him to break it.

“Should I walk you home or would you prefer to walk me home?” Baekhyun asks the moment they step out of the small diner.

“How far do you live from the dorms? I think I will drive you home, it’s late and I don’t want something to happen to you. I would feel bad if something happened to you and I could’ve done something about it.”

“Don’t you know, I live across the street from Jongin and Sehun lives next door to him.”

“Actually I didn’t know you all lived so close together. I only see Jongin when I drop by to see Minseok and I have only met Sehun once. I think I will drive you home, just to be safe.”

The walk back to Chanyeol’s car doesn't take long and when Baekhyun see's the car he looks at the piece of metal completely astonished. It's a silver Mercedes, it probably wasn’t even a year old and Baekhyun doesn't want to guess the price tag on it.

The ride home for the most part was spent with Chanyeol turning the radio on, soft music playing in the background and Baekhyun's grateful that Chanyeol isn't into heavy metallic because he couldn’t stand that genre at all.

“Chanyeol, was everything okay tonight? Can we go on another date or do you not want to?” Baekhyun was nervous to ask, but he needs to know how Chanyeol felt about their first date to see if another date was possible.

“Yeah, another date sounds nice. I wasn’t sure if I would like going on a date with you. But tonight was really nice. How about this weekend? We could go to the movie theater.”

“How about tomorrow night? I’m in desperate need of a date and I don’t want to go with one of the guys from my school, I would rather take you.”

“Sure, is it a special event? Do I need to wear anything specific?”

“A suit or a tux will do, pick me up around 7.” Baekhyun unfastens his seatbelt, leaning in he rubs his palm over the top of Chanyeol's hand and he gets out of the car in a hurry. “Thanks for tonight.” Baekhyun shouts as he shuts the car door, leaving Chanyeol to shudder at his disappearing figure when he runs into the house.

The morning of Sehun’s birthday arrives in a flash, he has plans for the day but for the most part he's giddy and full of excitement. The morning starts out with his mother being long gone, but it’s nothing out of the norm. The only gift he receives from her is the sticky note lying on the kitchen table that reads a simple happy birthday.

The fact that his mother has left him nothing doesn’t exactly bother Sehun, he knows as her only child she loves him to the moon and back, so a gift isn’t required. Plus he knows she will make it up to him when she gets the time.

“Hey Baek, do you want to go shopping with me at the mall later today? I need an outfit for tonight, maybe we can eat while we’re at it.” Sehun mouths into the phone while leaning down to tie his shoes.

“I can meet you in an hour if that works for you. But Sehun-“

“Yeah?” Sehun waits for an answer with the blood rushing to his head as he ties the last shoelace. “I’m paying for lunch, it’s your birthday and I want to treat you to lunch today.”

Sehun stands up straight, he smiles into the phone even though he will never admit it to Baekhyun, he’s touched. “Thanks, you’re the best.”

Sehun agrees to the 1 hour meet up, but he leaves out how he’s got plans between the given time frame. Baekhyun might’ve got the wrong indication that he just got out of bed and needed time to pull himself together. But Sehun only has one thing in mind and that’s how he hasn’t seen Jongin today.

Jongin hasn’t texted him, a phone call hasn’t came yet. In all Jongin hasn’t taken the time to wish him happy birthday and if Jongin won’t come to him, then Sehun would take it upon himself to find out why his boyfriend's so preoccupied today of all days.

The moment Sehun steps on campus it doesn’t take much effort to connect the dots. A knock on Jongin’s door renders no results, classes are cleared out for lunch and it doesn’t take Sehun long to find Jongin munching down food in the dining hall.

Sehun glances at Jongin in the distance, he’s sitting at a table and he’s eating from a bowl and talking to two guys and a girl at the table. Jongin listens more than he talks, but every now and then he comes up for air and he talks to the people seated at the table with him.

Its long silent steps that allows Sehun to sneak all the way across the room. The last couple of steps, he tippy toes, creeping up further behind Jongin. Sehun stands behind him, eyes gazing over the roots of Jongin’s perfect hair and Sehun rushes, grabbing him by the jaw.

Sehun invades Jongin’s personal space, pressing his lips at the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. Sehun doesn’t pay Jongin’s reaction much attention as he ghosts his lips over Jongin’s, firmly locking their lips together.

They mold together, just like butter and honey. Sehun moves against him, a hand latches onto Jongin’s throat and when Sehun pushes his tongue through the small mesh of Jongin’s lips, his boyfriend snaps. Jongin’s eyes fly open, a hand grabs Sehun at the front of the shirt and Jongin pulls him with enough force that all he gets in return is a lapful of Sehun.

“Hi sweetheart, I missed you.” Sehun coos at him, giving him a foreign innocent smile and if Jongin wasn’t smart maybe he would’ve believed it was genuine. But Sehun isn't innocent and Jongin's far off from being stupid.

Jongin looks at him a bit angry at first, but his face softens, a little more relaxed. “Hi babe, did you really miss me?”

“Yes, would I say I missed you if I really didn’t? Anything you want to tell me Jongin?” Sehun moves a little closer to peck him on the nose. He doesn't move to look at the other students staring at them. “You know like- Happy birthday Sehun. I love you and I’m glad you were born.”

“Of course, happy birthday Sehun. I’m grateful you were born, now come here and let me love you.” Sehun was a giggling mess in Jongin’s arms and his laughter only gets louder when Jongin peppers his face in feverous kisses.

“So when is your party being held and where is it going to be?”

“What party? I’m not having a party for my birthday, I’m doing the same as all of my classmates. I’m going to prom tonight.”

Jongin glares at him, a little bitter. “Why didn’t you ask me to go with you?” Sehun’s hand reaches up, pushing Jongin’s bangs out of his eyes and he smiles at him.

“Because you want to be more adult like and this is more like teenager stuff. I didn’t think you would want to go.”

“Sehun, all you had to do was ask. Of course, I want go with you. I wouldn’t say no. I wanted to spend time with you today, you should’ve known I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else except with you.” Sehun and Jongin always collided, but in the best way possible. Sehun was like the water Jongin body needed to survive and Jongin was like the fresh air Sehun's lungs needed to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I am fairy new to ao3, so it may take me some time to figure out how the site works. I'm going to try and update once a week (But I already have 10+ chapters written, so those chapters might go up fairly quickly) but I'm not going to make any promises incase I end up running late. But if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask away.


End file.
